I Can
by scrubsrocks11
Summary: Picking up 5 years in the future Sian and Sophie are in a difficult place but what happened to take them there.  **I own nothing**
1. Chapter 1

**I can – Part One**

**October 20****th**** 2015**

"Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you" on a cold winter night the loving words of the song kept her warm. Wednesday October 20th what a fabulous day she thought to herself. As the music washed around her she never would have heard the screech of the tires from the oncoming car. As her mind wondered to itself about the love of her life and how she couldn't wait to see her again, feel their warm arms around her, it hit her. The bullet flew from the passing car and hit her straight in the stomach. As she hit the ground hard the blood started to spill around her. As the last thoughts of her love invaded her mind..."I love you"...the words gasped from her lips, those were her last words as the life slipped away from her. Her iPod was still playing in her ears "some things are meant to be, take my hand, take my whole life too..."

As the sirens drew closer, the policeman was trying to talk to the young girl reassure her everything was going to be okay. He was getting no response; this doesn't look good he thought  
to himself, wrong place, and wrong time. He wondered who her next of kin was and dreaded having to go to the house. As the policeman pulled up on the cobbles he slowed down, the  
Webster's he repeated to himself. As he knocked the door a blonde lady answered the door. "Hello, can I help you officer?" she asked. "Yes mam it's to do with your daughter Sophie..."

* * *

Love sucks and I mean it really does, everyone talks about the butterflies and the electricity but no one warns you about how you will embarrass yourself ten times over or how when you tell someone you love them and they tell you they don't feel the same…..well there are no words for that is there? Sian's mind had jumped onto her hamster wheel and showed no signs of slowing down. How could I have read the situation so wrong, I was sure the way she was talking that she was talking about me, grrrr what have I done?

I think we need to talk x

Well at least she is texting me that is something Sian thought. Of course we need to talk but I don't think I am going to like what she is going to tell me. Come on be brave Sian you can do this, just reply to the text agreeing.

I agree, when, where? X

Okay lets try and get a game plan together here, I could always say I was drunk (except you were stone cold sober), I forgot to take my medication that day? Okay that was even bad by my standards. Sian sat looking at her beautiful face in the mirror, this just seemed to cause her more distress as pinned on her mirror was a photo of her and Sophie from when Sophie came to visit her. Nice one Sian keep torturing yourself why don't you.

* * *

Wow that was quick Sophie thought as Sian's text flashed up on her screen. God why did she have to ruin everything why did she have to….oh what difference does it make its happened and now they will have to try and salvage something from the wreckage. It had always been easy for us Sophie thought, okay they had a lot of obstacles but once they had accepted their feelings for each other they as a couple were easy, I mean how much better can life get than falling in love with your best friend and them feeling the same? Only we don't anymore do we.

How about we meet at Roys Rolls and take it from there, say 12pm? X

Now I just need to sort out what I want and what I want to say to her. "You talking to yourself again GB?" Sophie turned around to see Rosie staring at her, "GB? What does that mean?" Sophie could never keep up with all the various names Rosie had thrown at her over the years. Rosie snorted with laughter at her own joke "God Botherer of course!" "Oh right yeah, good one Rosie, your humor kills me every time". Where did she come from, yes I still believe in god but she hasn't called me that since I was 16! You could waste a lifetime trying to figure out the intricate mind of Rosie Webster. "Well someone got out of bed the wrong side this morning didn't they!" Rosie huffed at Sophie and walked away. Great now I am taking out my bad mood on one the few people who have never let me down, "Rosie I'm sorry, its just all this Sian stuff has got my head spinning, I just don't know what to make of it".

Rosie came back into the living room and sat down next to Sophie, "Okay so you guys fell in love when you were 16 and dated for 2 years, you lost your virginity to her, and thought you were meant to be." All Sophie can do is nod as she can tell Rosie is on a roll "You both go to university close enough to each other so you can stay together, but yet you still find you have grown apart, you still love each other but your no longer IN love with each other." Sophie again nods "So you stay friends, but kind of like friends with benefits as you still talk all the time and share the same bed when you visit each other, and you sleep together occasionally." Sophie can feel herself going red as she doesn't remember sharing that information with Rosie "How did you know that? I never told you that!" Rosie just shakes her head and laughs "Sophie honey, I did live in the same house as Sian for 2 years, over that amount of time you do become friends with someone you know, anyway stop butting in!" Sophie slumps further back into the sofa this is going to be a long monologue.

"Okay where was I? Oh yes so your in the friends zone with all of us wondering when you are going to get back together. But you don't and continue to be friends till you finish university with the plan that you will get a flat together to share in Manchester once you have finished. But as we both know this doesn't happen, Sian gets offered the chance to study her final year abroad in the US. This makes you my darling little sister sit up and smell the tea." Sophie rolls her eyes "Smell the coffee Rosie". "Coffee? We are in England Sophie so we smell tea not coffee, my god how stupid do you think I am?" Rosie actually looks like everything she says is making total sense and that Sophie is the crazy one. "Anyway you come to the realization that you are still IN love with Sian and you don't want her to leave without her knowing how you feel. Thankfully Sian feels the same and once again our happy couple is once again reunited. Things are great between you for about 6 months but then you feel bad for making Sian miss her opportunity to study abroad so you tell her to go, you see Sophie that is where you went wrong you never should have done that." Sophie shakes her head, how does her sister know all the details about her and Sian, does she keep an encyclopedia on them or something.

"Rosie I had to let Sian go, it wasn't fair for her to miss out because of me, and we were fine, well to begin with, you know the saying if you love something set it free, if it comes back to you, it's yours." Rosie has wrinkled her forehead at this last comment which is surprising it can still wrinkle with the amount of botox she has had. "Sophie? Where do you get these weird sayings from? Look stop making things up and let me finish. So Sian departs to Minnesota in the US, did you know that is where the Walsh twins in Beverly Hills 90210 come from? I can tell by your face you didn't, just remember it was me that told you that! With Sian so far away you begin to struggle and want your baby back, you sort a surprise visit to Minnesota to see Sian, you told me it was like something from the movies everything was so perfect."

This is agony Sophie thought how is going over ancient history going to help the situation they are in now? "Yes Rosie surprisingly I am quite up to date on the history in my own life, do you have a point to all this or are you just enjoying the sound of your own voice?" she snapped "Well excuse me for taking an interest Soph, I am just trying to help you. I guess in a round about way I am trying to say is that you and Sian belong together, this weird friends that want to tear the clothes off each other is not doing either of you any good. Do you not think I see the way your eyes dance over each other when you are together, there is something between you two and I think you owe it to Sian and to yourself to give things another try". With that Rosie disappeared back into Rosie world and her room.

Okay see you there x

Sian had replied, still none the wiser Sophie thought she had better start to get ready. No point in looking a mess.

I really miss you and can't wait to see you later x

Ah yes and the other great issue in her life what do I say to Emma, my girlfriend?

* * *

Right I can do this Sian thought, I am just going to be honest, and it's all I have really. "Rita does this look okay, I don't want to look like I am trying but I don't want to look like I don't care either". After the tram crash Rita had found it hard to be on her own and offered her spare room to Sian, they had become firm friends and whenever Sian came back to Coronation Street she still stayed with Rita. "You look lovely dear, have you decided what you are going to say yet?" "Well I tried being honest last night and it didn't get me very far but its all I have so I am going to stick to being honest" Sian replied. "I think you are doing the right thing, but just tread carefully Sophie is a sensitive soul and always wants to do what's best for other folk, not always putting herself first, so just be careful".  
Sian knew this better than most, she had managed to look into Sophie joining her in Minnesota for her 3 months there, she had saved up the money for Sophie's plane ticket so all Sophie had to do was say yes. But then Sally's cancer came back, things hadn't been great at the Websters since the whole Kevin and Molly affair had come out, but somehow Sally and Kevin had stayed together. But at what cost Sian used to wonder, they both hated the life they were now living and instead of doing something about it they just kept plodding along. Then to make things even worse for them Sally's cancer returned, understandably Sophie didn't want to leave her Mum so she stayed. It was only 3 more months apart they would be fine or so they both hoped.

Sian could see Rita was making a cup of tea in the kitchen and decided to join her. "Sian love, I wish there was something I could say to make you feel better, I know you don't like Emma for your own reasons, but Emma is a lovely girl, when you were away she was a rock for Sophie, she knew what she was going through as her own Mum had died from cancer. I could see them getting closer that's why I called you, too late I guess now." Sian slumped further in her seat with the last comment "You did the right thing calling me Rita I just wish I had realized myself without you having to tell me, Sophie would keep talking about Emma and I just thought that since I couldn't be there for her it was great someone could be, I just wish I had been more observant to them."

Sian had always planned on coming back to Sophie for Christmas but after Rita had called her Sian had come back a week earlier to surprise Sophie. Of course Sophie was surprised and delighted, they had a great Christmas together and as it turned out it was Sally's last one. Okay so we had to learn how to spend time together again and get used to each other again, but when I left at the beginning of January everything was back to how it used to be. Not long after Sian had got back to college Sally took a turn for the worse so she flew back to be there for Sophie, Sally managed to make a small recovery so Sian again left and went back to college.

It was torture for Sophie as Sally kept going from bad to good, Sian couldn't keep flying back every time something happened. Rita had been amazing to all the Websters and even paid for Sian's ticket to come back for Easter. How I hate Easter Sian thought to herself, nothing but a stupid holiday pushed by confectionary companies to make money, its got nothing to do with religion anymore. Rita could see the smirk on Sian's face "Stop thinking about what happened at Easter love, and concentrate on the now". I swear that woman can read minds Sian thought to herself "And no I can't read minds, but I can read you like a book" Rita smiled as she spoke.

* * *

Okay I am here sat in Roy's Rolls it is 11.58am and I am calm, Sophie Webster you are calm and you can do this. The door to Roy's Rolls swung open and exactly 12.00pm. There she is right on time, god why did I agree to meet her, I have no idea what I am going to say. She looks amazing, I can feel my heart beating faster, am I blushing I swear I must be. Oh god calm down Sophie, nothing awful is going to happen, just keep calm.

"Just cup of tea please Roy" Sian made her order and walked over to Sophie, I swear I can feel her eyes burning through me. Just sit down and say hey, it's not hard you have done it 1000 times before, just do it. "Hey" Sian smiles, "Hey" Sophie replied locking her eyes onto Sian's. "Look about last night….."


	2. Chapter 2

**October 20th 2015**

"My daughter Sophie? Oh hang on let me get her Dad for you, Kevin!" The policeman could hear steps coming down the stairs; this is just prolonging the agony of having to start to tell someone else the news. "Can I help you mate; I am Kevin Webster, Sophie's Dad". "Erm yes I have some news regarding your daughter…."

"What the hell?" Rosie was muttering to herself as she walked the halls in the hospital, how can this have happened, what was she even doing there? None of this makes any sense, I mean I just saw her earlier today and she was heading to the airport on a one way ticket out of Coronation Street. "Everything will be fine love" Michelle said to Rosie pulling her in for a hug, "I know, but no one is telling us anything and…I just can't get used to you with blonde hair!" Michelle laughed, typical Rosie even in times like this commenting on my appearance. "Any news yet?" Kevin asked as he walked over to Rosie and Michelle. "No nothing as yet Kev, I am sure once they have some news to tell us they will let us know. Has anyone managed to get hold of her yet?" Rosie just looked at her feet "No not yet, she isn't answering her phone, I've tried Emma as well with no luck".

Michelle stood uncomfortably as Kevin and Rosie seemed to just be staring through each other, not really knowing how to behave. Since Sally's death earlier in the year her and Kevin had grown close, nothing romantic was going on between them but Weatherfield gossips liked to make out that there was. Rosie had accused Kevin of further betraying her Mum when she thought something was going on between them. Kevin had been so upset by Rosie's accusations that he refused to deny the gossip; neither of them had really spoken since. But nothing to pull a family back to together than more tragedy Michelle thought. "Dad here is the doctor, maybe they have some news".

**2 weeks before**

"Look about last night Soph" Sian took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was about to say "I'm not going to apologize for saying what I did, I meant every word, I know my timing sucks as it always seems to with us, but all I have is my honesty". Sian was still looking Sophie in the eye, she swore she could see her eyes soften towards Sian, looking at her like she used to. "Honesty is great and everything Sian but I have a girlfriend now." Sophie broke eye contact at this point she knew that Sian was hurting, and that she was being selfish when she told Sian to go, but still she had to. "Soph I know but when I left, you knew I was coming back…back to you". Sian could feel the tears starting, this was not going the way she wanted it to, there was no point raking over the past she couldn't change anything. Sophie just sat starring at Sian, remembering when she left her.

**April 2015**

"Soph I wish I could take away your pain". Sian pulled Sophie in for another hug, it's the only thing she could think of to do, she hated feeling so useless watching the person you love in pain and there is nothing you can do to help them. I knew Soph was going to take this hard, but she really did seem to be falling apart, for some reason she seemed to blame herself that the stress of her being gay was too much for her Mum and that brought the cancer back, that it was her Dad's fault as well for him having an affair, that if they were both better people that her Mum would still be alive. "Just you being here is all I need." Sophie gave her girlfriend a soft kiss on the lips; she really has been my rock through all of this she thought. Sian had never left her side nothing was too much trouble for her. "I'm always going to be here for you, I love you" a small smile spread across Sophie's sad face, those three words she would never get bored of hearing from Sian.

"When do you head back to college love? It must be soon" Rita asked as she walked into the living room, Sophie could feel Sian stiffen next to her on sofa. "Go back? I thought you were going to finish your studies here babe?" Sophie asked, okay now is as good a time as any I guess "Well I can't just transfer everything here Soph, I would have to repeat the whole year, I've only got another 3 months to go and then I will back here permanently, I don't want to leave you but I don't really have a choice with this". Sophie let go of Sian's hand and stood up, leaving, she is leaving me, why does everyone leave me? First my Mum, then my Dad left saying he couldn't stay in the house too many memories and now Sian. "Soph say something, you know I don't want to go, I want nothing more than to be with you, but I can't throw away the last year" Sophie still wasn't talking, she knew as soon as she started to talk she wouldn't be able to control what came out of her mouth. Instead she just starred at Rita's wallpaper as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. "Sophie love, you could always go with Sian you know, like you were going to before, a change or scenery might help" Rita said softly thinking she was helping. "A change of scenery, a change or scenery, how is that going to help, is that going to make my Mum magically come back to life, is that going to make my Dad come back. Is leaving the country going to stop the ache in my heart, make me stop hating myself, hating my Dad?" Rita flinched as Sophie was now shouting with tears streaming down her face. Sian got up and tried to take Sophie in her arms to try and calm her down, Sophie pushed her away "No your leaving, no point in you trying to comfort me today when your going to be gone tomorrow!" Sophie spat back at Sian with venom in her voice.

"Soph please don't be like this, I'm not leaving you, I just have to go away for a bit, but I am NOT leaving you! Please understand". This was going far worse than Sian could have imagined, she hadn't realized how much hatred Sophie had towards Kevin and how she was still blaming herself. Maybe she should stay and just repeat the year, it wasn't a lot to sacrifice if it meant she could be Sophie and help her through this. "I have to go, I can't be dealing with this at the moment" Sophie ran out of Rita's flat. Sian got up to go after her "Leave her to calm down pet, she just needs a bit of space" Rita said to Sian "Rita what have I done, I should have realized how much Sophie was still hurting its only been two weeks since Sally died, some girlfriend I am just taking off to carry on with my own life". Sian slumped onto the sofa and started to cry. "Your not being a bad girlfriend Sian, you would be daft to not finish off the next couple of months and finish your degree and Sophie knows that, she is just hurting at the moment." Sian curled into Rita on the sofa and whispered to herself I hope your right.

"Emma its me can you come and meet me?" Sophie was pacing up and down the park, afraid that if she sat down she would never get back up again. Emma was by her side within ten minutes. "Sshhh its okay Soph, everything is going to be okay" Emma had pulled Sophie into a tight hug and wasn't going to let go until she stopped crying. Sophie explained to Emma what Sian had told her earlier "Soph, Sian is going to come back and so will your Dad once he has fought his own demons. 3 months is nothing and you guys will back together in no time, or you could always go with her." Sophie had calmed down now, Emma seemed to have magic dust or something but she always managed to calm Sophie down. "I can't just get up and leave for 3 months, I can't leave Rosie on her own and I have got my own studies to finish" as soon as she said that Sophie realized she had been too hard on Sian. But she still couldn't handle the thought of her leaving; she had to be selfish she needed her girlfriend with her at the moment not thousands of miles away. "I've got to get to work Soph you know that Liz MacDonald is a slave driver and all, pop in for a drink later if you feel up to it, my treat" Emma said with a wink as she left Sophie deep in her own thoughts.

_Come and meet me at the park please, I need to see you x  
_  
Sian's phone vibrated with the text from Sophie, she left straight away to get to the park. As Sian arrived in the park she saw Sophie sitting on the bench, she looked so small, so broken, like she just couldn't take anymore. This is killing me Sian thought, as I am the one that has made her feel like this. "Hey good looking" Sian smiled as she spoke to Sophie, she looked up to meet Sian's eyes, Sophie's were dull and overcast with pain you could see the sorrow in her eyes. "Hey" Sophie whispered back. "I'm sorry Soph, look I was being selfish deferring for a year is nothing what you need now is me by your side so just forget everything I said earlier okay." Sophie looked down at the ground and then turned to face Sian "I need to say something, but please don't interrupt me as I'm not sure….I would be able to start again, promise?" Sophie gazed into Sian's eyes for an answer, Sian simply nodded. "What you said earlier wasn't unreasonable and I think you should finish off your studies, you have worked too hard the last year to have to do it all over again." "But Soph…." Sian started to talk "Sian you promised you wouldn't interrupt me!" "Sorry" Sian whispered, she didn't like where this conversation was going. "With my Mum's death it has made me realize how precious life is, and how we can't just wait around for other people to make us happy, you have to make yourself happy. And I'm not happy when you are in the US, but I wont ask you to stay I can't. But I can't wait here for you, I can't just exist waiting for you to come back, I promised my Mum I would live as she wasted too much of her life just existing." Sophie could feel the tears forming, they were about to betray her, she promised herself she would be strong.

"Soph what are you saying? You want to come with me?" Sian couldn't hide the fear in her voice as she knew that wasn't what Sophie was saying. "No Sian I am saying that I think you should go back to college and I will stay here, but that we…we should be just friends" the tears started falling now, so much for me being strong Sophie thought. "What? No you can't mean that Soph, we were fine until I mentioned about me having to go back, I just told you that I am not going, I love you, I'm NOT leaving you!" Sian felt like she was going to be sick. "No I want you to go, I have to be selfish I have to focus on me and I can't do that with you and me still being together but thousands of miles apart, and if you don't go you will resent me and it will tear us apart anyway". "Soph I would never resent you, its my choice to stay, I want to stay, you mean more to me than any stupid course, you're my future, your all I know, you are all I want" Sian knew she was sounding desperate "I'm sorry Sian but I just can't do this at the moment, I just need you to be my friend, I'm not saying this is the end of us, I just need a break, I just need my life to be a bit easier". The tears were coming thick and fast down Sian's face as she gulped for air, she knew she was sobbing but couldn't stop herself

"Please Soph don't do this, its just the grief talking, you don't' mean it". Sophie shock her head "I knew this would happen, if you loved me Sian, you would let me go, I am no use to anyone at the moment, I hate myself for what happened to my Mum I know I contributed to the cancer coming back, I have to learn to love myself again. Get over this hatred and anger that I have". Sophie could feel herself getting stronger with each word "I'm begging you Soph don't do this to us". "Sian please don't, I don't really know what else to say, I love you, I will always love you, but I have to put myself first, please just do this for me." Sian let out a sigh and wiped the tears off her face and turned to look at Sophie, she didn't understand what was going on, but if this is what Sophie wanted for now she would have to respect that. Sian looked deep into Sophie's eyes, there was more peace in them now, they didn't look so hurt, Sian brushed the tears off Sophie face and leaned in slowly not loosing eye contact it seemed to take forever for their lips to touch, once they did Sian closed her eyes and made sure to savor the feeling of Sophie's lips on hers, making sure to etch this moment into her memories. Sophie pulled away first, and tucked a stray bit of Sian's hair behind her ear, with that last touch Sophie walked out of the park and walked away from Sian.

"Soph, Soph, anyone at home?" Sian asked waving her hand in front of Sophie's face. "Oh sorry Sian, I was miles away then." Sophie knew she had done the right thing telling Sian to go, and she really did think that it was just a temporary thing; you know it was her and Sian, Sophie and Sian, or Siophie as Rosie liked to call them. But then Emma happened and she was happy, it was like Sian was her past when she looked at her it reminded her too much of her past, of her Mum, of her Dad, there was too much history there. With Emma it was easy, no past just clean sailing into the future. Yes it was unfair to blame Sian for the past, but it was just still too raw. "Look I don't think you're really in the mood for talking at the moment so how about we just take a walk or something?" Sian's eyes had such hope in them and Sophie couldn't say no to them, she knew she shouldn't but agreed to go for the walk anyway. "Soph I just want to say something quickly now whilst I am still feeling brave, I love you, I have never stopped loving you, and I know you are with Emma now, but Soph it has always been you and me, and I am not giving up on us, I let you leave me once and I wont let that happen again. Its my turn to be selfish and I need you in my life". "Sian I….." Sophie began to talk "I don't want you to say anything back, I just wanted to let you know that I am not going anywhere".


	3. Chapter 3

**October 20th 2015  
**  
"What did the Doctor say Kev?" Michelle asked gently, she could tell by his face it wasn't great news. "Erm I'm not sure to be honest I stopped listening when he said the next 24 hours are going to be critical, I just couldn't take anything else in after than". Kevin slumped onto the plastic chairs in the family room. "He said they had managed to remove the bullet but that she had lost a lot of blood, and that her brain had been without oxygen for some time, so they weren't sure what damaged that had done, but if she survives the next 24 hours then her chances are good" Rosie filled Michelle in with the rest of the news.

"Well that's something then, she is young and strong, she will get through the next 24 hours I know she will" Michelle was desperately trying to keep things positive. "Oh you know that do you, you're a Doctor all of a sudden, did you operate on her? Or are you physic and can see into the future?" Rosie yelled at Michelle. "I'm sorry I am just trying to cling onto the first bit of good news we have had since the policeman arrived at the door, your right I don't know anymore than you, but we have to hope." Michelle sighed not knowing what else to say, she wasn't sure the Websters could handle anything else this year, you have to wonder if there is a god she thought to herself.

"Rita, what are you doing here?" Kevin asked as Rita crept quietly into the room. "Michelle called me love, I had to come, I was going mad just waiting at home for the phone to go" Rita leaned in and hugged Rosie and then Kevin. Rosie filled Rita in on the latest news "Do we know why she was at the bus stop yet? I thought she was heading to the airport, none of this makes any sense" Rita remarked. "No we still have no idea and no we still can't get hold of her and Emma is still MIE" Rosie replied. "MIE?" Rita asked "Dur Rita MIE as in Missing in England!" Rosie said in astonishment that Rita would not know what it meant "Don't you mean MIA Rosie, as in Missing in Action?" Michelle asked. "MIA? Never heard that one before, doesn't really have the same ring to it does it" Rosie replied. Even with all the stress of the day Kevin couldn't help but smile at his daughter as her daftness.

The door to the family room suddenly swung open as an out of breath Emma ran in, "Where is she? What's happening? Can someone please tell me….

**2 Weeks Earlier **

"Sian you can't keep talking to me like that, I have told you I have Emma now and I am happy, really happy." Sophie said to Sian as they left Roy's Rolls heading to the park. "It's not fair on me and it's not fair on Emma, you just have to accept there is no longer an us, we can be friends but that is all I can be to you." Sophie knew she was being hard, god if you had told a 16 year old Sophie she would have been rejecting Sian she would have laughed in your face, but they were no longer 16 and life moves on.

They continued to walk not speaking both lost in their own thoughts until they reached the park, why did I agree to come here Sophie thought, she hated it here too many bad memories. "Sian please say something, I don't know what your thinking and you won't look at me" "I can't look at you" Sian whispered "I know you want to be just friends Soph, but I can't, I love you, I can't just be your friend, I need more than that." They both stayed silent for what seemed an eternity, a school girl walked past them wearing their old school uniform, full make up and her style styled to with an inch of its life. Sian burst out laughing

"What are you laughing at Sian, have you gone mad?" Sophie asked. "Sorry Soph the girl walking past in her uniform just reminded me of the time we were meeting Ryan and Ben after school, and how we went into the toilets to get ourselves ready, do you not remember, we smothered ourselves in makeup thinking it would make us look irresistible, did our hair and everything, we walked out of school thinking we were dead cool" Sophie had a confused look on her face, she had a faint memory of it but didn't remember it being so funny.

"We met up with the lads and they both looked at us kind of funny due to the amount of makeup we were wearing, but didn't say anything. We then all walked along together with the lads putting their arms around us, but because of the amount of makeup we had on it all rubbed off on their black jackets and they went mental at us saying we had ruined their jackets. You threw a strop saying you didn't know why you bothered to try and look nice and it wouldn't kill them to make an effort, you were in such full on strop mode that you didn't notice the sign in front of you and walked straight into it going head of heals landing with a thud. You started crying because you cut your knee, so the mascara started running down you face. We all cracked up laughing at the state of you with your makeup all over the place and you lying on the floor" Sian could barely finish the last part as she was laughing so hard.

Sophie started to crack up as well, she did remember that day. "Can you blame me for crying my makeup looked like Cruella De Ville and I had just fallen over after throwing a strop, I thought I was going to die of embarrassment" both Sophie and Sian were doubled over in laughter now, every time they made eye contact they would start laughing again. As Sophie wiped the tears of laughter away she calmed herself down "The main reason I was so embarrassed that day was because I had made a fool of myself in front of you, I thought you would think I was some saddo and stop hanging out with me" Sophie said honestly "Well I hate to break it to you Soph but you were a saddo, but you were MY saddo" Sian said gently.

Sian looked Sophie in the eye for the first time since they had entered the park, she could get lost in Sophie's beautiful eyes, she could still feel the connection between them and she was sure Sophie could too. Sophie couldn't drag her eyes away from Sian's looking into them she just felt like she was home, like the world around them had stopped moving, it was just her and Sian in the park, no one else, nothing else mattered but her and Sian. Neither of them wanted to be the first to break eye contact, Sian could feel her heart starting to beat quicker, she desperately wanted to kiss Sophie, to hold her, to feel her arms around her. It was like Sophie could read her mind, as she seemed to shake her head and break eye contact.

"Erm I should be heading back, I promised Rosie I would meet her and the new boyfriend Josh in the Rovers, you know give him the once over and all the malarkey". Sophie shifted uncomfortably in her shoes, sure Sian was going to kiss her, and I don't think I would have stopped her if she did she thought. God Sophie sort yourself out you have a girlfriend you idiot! "Okay well I might see you in there later I'm meeting Michelle in there for a catch up, she still thinks I am the one that got away with regards to Ryan" Sian laughed as she spoke. "Michelle does know that you're gay?" Sophie replied perplexed. "Well Soph I have never said I was gay, everyone else did that for me, I am just me and I fall in love with who I fall in love with" Sian said with a wink. "What? I've not know you to date a bloke since Ryan!" Sophie replied she knew she was getting annoyed but couldn't help herself.

Sian leaned in deliberately slowly and whispered into Sophie's ear "Oh so you do care who I date then Soph? How very _friendly_ of you to care so much" kissed Sophie on the check and then walked away. Sophie could feel all of her tingle when Sian leaned into her, and just stood motionless as Sian walked away.

"So you decided to bless us with you presence at last Soph" Rosie asked as Sophie slid next to her in the booth at the Rovers. "Yeah sorry I got held up earlier, so you are the Josh I keep hearing so much about" Sophie said as she offered her hand to the young man sat opposite herself and Rosie. "Josh? No I'm Martin" he said with a confused look on his face. "Soph your so funny, doing the whole hilarious wrong boyfriend name, you know his name is MARTIN!" Rosie kicked Sophie under the table as she emphasized on the name Martin. "Ha ha you know me Rosie, I can't help myself, sorry Martin lovely to meet you, Rosie talks about you all the time" in a lower voice so only Rosie could hear her Sophie continued "Martin? I thought you wanted me to meet Josh, some warning would have been nice Rosie!" Sophie looked straight at Martin with a big smile, whilst Rosie just shrugged "Who would like a drink then?"

The door to the Rovers swung open and Sophie could see from the fork of her eye the blonde hair and leather jacket. "Hey Soph, how are you?" Sian asked with a big smile on her face. "Sian, O M G how are you sweetie!" Rosie squealed as she pulled Sian into a big hug. "You simply must join us for a drink, Rosie get Sian a drink will you" Rosie was busy pulling Sian towards the booth before Sophie even had the chance to respond. "So you're Josh, lovely to meet you" Sian said smiling at Martin, "Its Martin actually, why does everyone keep calling me Josh?" Sian received a sharp kick under the table care of Rosie "Ha ha Sian has the same twisted sense of humor as my sister, don't you Sian!" Rosie glared at Sian whilst speaking. "Erm yeah obviously, I'll just help Soph with the drinks" said Sian as she approached Sophie at the bar.

"What time are you meeting Michelle?" Sophie asked as Sian reached the bar "Not for another hour or so, I'll leave if you want me to, but I thought friends had drinks together" replied Sian with a playful glint in her eye. "No stay, you can help me understand from Rosie how Josh turned into Martin, that girl is man mad!" They both burst out laughing as they headed back to the table. The next hour flew by as drunken escapades were shared, horror stories on each of the three girls were traded, Sophie couldn't remember the last time she had such a good time just sat in the Rovers. The Rovers was starting to fill up with the girls from the factory coming in and some more of the locals, Sophie didn't notice Emma coming in. "Hey, is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Emma asked jokingly, "Em hey I didn't know you were working tonight" Sophie said as she jumped up to kiss her girlfriend. Rosie saw Sian's face fall the moment Emma appeared, she really felt for her. "Hey Sian, lovely to see you again" Emma spoke directly at Sian with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah you too Emma, it's been too long" was just about all Sian could muster with a fake smile plastered over her face. "Well as I am late joining the party I will get the drinks, baby can you give me a hand please?" Emma asked Sophie as they went over to the bar. Sian felt like the rug had pulled from under her, just minute before she had been laughing and enjoying spending time with Sophie and Rosie, just like we used to she thought. "I'm sorry Sian, I wish she was still with you, Emma is nice and all, but she is no you" Rosie said as squeezed Sian's hand. "Thanks Rosie, but I am fine, Sophie has Emma and I, well….I have" Sian just looked sadly over at Sophie and Emma. "You don't need to pretend with me Sian I know you want her back, she told me about what happened last night, how you kissed her". "I didn't know she was with Emma when I kissed her, I am not that person Rosie." Sian replied "What she never told you she was dating Emma, why wouldn't she? That makes no sense?" Rosie's mind was going into overdrive, maybe she didn't tell Sian because she still wanted to keep the door open with her she thought. "I don't know, said something like she wanted to tell me in person doesn't make any difference how she did it, doesn't chance the fact that they are together" Sian said sadly.

Just one drink, I will make it through one drink and then leave Sian thought to herself, god Michelle where are you? One drink is me as Sophie's friend making an effort and then I can leave, this is actually torture how am I supposed to sit here and play nice when all I want to do is smack Emma in the face, look at her sat with her arm around my Sophie, laughing at her jokes, I mean I used to laugh at them but they aren't really that funny, and that laugh, grrr! I wouldn't even say she is that attractive, I mean she has dull curly blond hair, very ordinary looking, nothing special at all. God Sian get off the hamster wheel she muttered to herself. Okay yes Emma has a great smile, it's the dimples, and she does have a good figure and I guess her laugh isn't that annoying. Okay I have officially gone mad, Sian reflected to herself, I am arguing in my own mind about what Emma is like. I seriously have to get out of here.

"Hey Sian, no wonder I couldn't find you tucked away here in the booth" Michelle said as she approached the group. "Michelle!" Sian yelped like she was her savior "I'm ready to go when you are" Sian said getting up. "You still have three quarters of a glass of wine left" Emma helpfully pointed out. Sian picked up the wine and downed it in one, yuck that was awful Sian thought to herself as she jumped up from where she was sat. "See all gone, shall we go then Michelle?" "I thought you wanted to have a drink here first?" Michelle asked. "No, no I just said to meet here, not drink here, ha ha Michelle you must have misheard me" Sian was feeling flustered and she knew she must be sounding like she had lost her mind, but she just had to get out of there, she could see Emma whispering something in Sophie's ear that was making her blush. "See you guys soon" Sian waved as she left the Rovers.

"Sian what on earth was all that about?" Michelle asked once they were outside. Sian just broke down in tears…. "I can't…I just can't….." she wept quietly onto Michelle's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**October 20th 2015**

"Look Rosie I know you are all Team Sian or whatever, but I have a right to know what the hell is going on!" Emma spoke angrily at Rosie. "I'm not on anyone's side as you put it Emma, and I know no more than you do." Rosie responded whilst thinking to herself of course I am team Sian, would it be too much to get a t-shirt saying that she almost giggled to herself. "Glad you find everything so amusing Rosie, Sophie is really lucky to have you as a sister!" Emma replied tartly. "What is that supposed to mean, I have known Sian since she was 16 and I know how happy she made or should I say makes Soph, so forgive me for wanting my sister to happy!" Rosie could feel herself getting wound up by Emma, just who does the think she is, Sian is flipping family. I have known Emma barely a year.

"Makes Sophie happy? Are you drunk or just dumb, who do you think put Sophie back together again when Sian left, me! Who helped Sophie accept she wasn't to blame for Sally's death, me! Who helped mend Kevin and Sophie's relationship, me! So let's not start playing who is the best for Sophie game as I am sick of it!" Emma shouted at Rosie. "Oh I am sorry Mother F****** Teresa, I'm surprised you had time with your busy schedule of healing the word to heal Sophie, and to bless us with your time. Maybe if you hadn't been so caught up in your own selfish world the last couple of weeks this wouldn't have happened!" Rosie was circling around Emma with her hands twisted into balls of fury.

"Girls, this isn't getting us anywhere is it now" Rita tried to play peace maker. "Oh shut up Rita, I am sick of your holier than now attitude as well, I know your on Team Sian too so just save it!" Emma bellowed at Rita. "Oi don't talk to Rita like that, she hasn't done anything to you!" Michelle chipped in. "Oh yes my other favorite blond, I must say Michelle you do move quick don't you, Sally is barely dead 6 months and you have already got her hairstyle, next onto the husband is it?" Emma said menacingly, she really didn't' know why she was attacking everyone, it was completely unlike her, she was just hurting so bad and wanted to know what was happening.

"Right! Your dead!" Rosie moved in and slapped Emma straight across the face "Who do you think you are, coming in here and insulting my family like that!" she yelled. Emma just stood rooted to the spot, her hand now on her face where Rosie had slapped her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm just upset and lashing out" Emma had tears in her eyes. "I'm going to get some air and calm down". "I'll go with you love" Rita said kindly taking Emma's arm. "Family eh Rosie, I thought you hated me?" Michelle said with a half smile. "Well only I get to insult you lot, not her" Rosie sat back down. Kevin had just sat in silence in the corner as the drama unfolded in front of him. "I think that is the closest you're going to get to an apology from Rosie" he said to Michelle.

"Apology? What do I have to apologize for, at least I stood up for us, for the family when we were being insulted, where were you Dad?" Rosie regretted the words as soon as they flew out of her mouth, she looked at her Dad, he was half the man he used to be. Lord knows the last few years had been hard on him, but a lot of it was his own fault. He is so caught up in his own guilt and grief for Mum he has forgotten how to be a Dad. "Rosie" Michelle said softly touching her lightly on the shoulder. "No she is right Michelle, I have been so busy trying to sort myself out I haven't been much of a Dad to Soph and Rosie, but that is going to change, Rosie I'm sorry" he said whilst starting to cry. Rosie got up and threw herself into her Dad's arms, she started to cry as well. Michelle hadn't realized she was holding her breath but let out a sigh or relief at the two of them hugging in front of her.

As Emma was walking back to the family room with Rita she saw the Doctor standing in the room with the others, then noticed that Rosie and Kevin were crying. "Oh my god….no!"

**2 weeks earlier  
**  
Sian woke up in Ryan's room, how much did I have to drink last night she thought to herself. Oh god the room is spinning, I am going to puke, oh no I am okay, if I just lay in the fetus position I will be okay. Sian was feeling very sorry for herself, oh no! Some of last night was coming back to her, breaking down to Michelle about Sophie. Getting some wine from the corner shop and going back to Michelle's, I know there was a lot of wine and I have a vague memory of speaking to Rita at some point. Where did I see her? Did I imagine it? Oh god and the get Sophie back action plan oh how embarrassing, she thought putting her hand to head, what the hell. Stuck to Sian's head was a post it note with Sian Loves Sophie with a love heart drawn around it. Wow I managed 2 minutes without thinking about her.

"Urgh I am never drinking again" Michelle muttered to herself as she half crawled walked from her room to check on Sian. "Ah the fetus position, good call Sian" she smiled. "Why have you got Sian Loves Sophie written on your forehead Sian?" Michelle asked smiling. "To be honest, I have no idea, all I can focus on at the moment is not being sick, how much did we drink last night?" Sian asked. "A lot! And I blame Rita she brought over the Baileys that was what did me in" Michelle moaned. "Rita was here, I thought I dreamt that?" Sian said surprised. "Yes ladies, I am not your imagination, now who would like a brew?" Rita asked from the door way.

"What the?" Sian felt like she was in the twilight zone, had she really spent the night getting drunk with Michelle and Rita? "Best not to think about it too much, I don't remember how Rita got here either, but I remember laughing a lot" smiled Michelle as if reading the confused look on her face. They both made their way into the kitchen to find Rita still in yesterday's clothes making everyone tea. "Well I haven't had a night like that in years!" she laughed to herself. "Now Sian love, when do you want to put the kidnap Sophie plan into action" she said with a wink. Sian could feel herself blushing as she sat down at the kitchen table, how do I even answer that she thought. "Rita don't forget we have quite a lot of options from the 'Sophie and Sian Forever Action Plan' that Sian wrote up for us last night" said Michelle as she held up some paper with Sian's handwriting all over. "Oh god the shame" Sian whispered whilst hiding her face in her hands.

"Were only playing with you love" Rita said kindly. "But you do need to talk to Sophie again, from what you were telling us last night about the park and Sophie not telling you about Emma it does seem to me that she isn't completely over you." "Do you think" Sian asked hopefully. "I don't want to be that girl though, I don't want to break a couple up, I would hate it if someone had done that to me and Soph." Sian continued. "Yes but Sian honey, sometimes we have to be selfish, and if you want Sophie back then you have to be prepared for things to maybe get a bit messy" Michelle reassured "Plus Sophie was yours first" Rita said with a smile.

Sophie woke up in a bad mood, she didn't know why but she hated the world today, she had stayed at Emma's last night. Oh god she muttered to herself, she couldn't get away with just laying in bed watching TV, Emma liked to do things when they stayed at hers. Not like with Sian we used to spend the day in bed sometimes. No no no Sophie do not start thinking like that, Sian is your past, remember its Emma you chose. At least its Saturday that is something she thought to herself. "Good afternoon" Emma almost sang at her when she went into the kitchen. "Its not afternoon, its only 11am, therefore it is officially morning still!" Sophie snapped back. "Well someone got out of bed the wrong side this morning" Emma half snapped back. Great way to start the day Sophie, "Sorry I didn't mean to snap, but my Dad used to do that hilarious joke and it always puts me in a bad mood" Sophie explained with a weak smile. "That's okay we are all allowed to be a bit snappy sometimes, coffee?" "Yes please, you know I can't function until I have coffee" Sophie kissed Emma on the cheek as a thank you.

"So there is a new exhibit on in the city today, I thought we could go and check it out, then maybe grab an earlier dinner and then stay in tonight, since you have wasted half the day in bed we can't really fit a lot in". Sophie rolled her eyes, an exhibit really? "Emma I hate to break it to you, but it is normal to lay in at the weekend, and it's a Saturday night I don't really want to just stay in, I want to go out, clubbing or something maybe?" Sophie had sounded irritated; she never was very good at hiding her feelings when she spoke. "Okay stressy we can see the exhibit tomorrow then, get up earlier so we have the full day" Emma may as well have been talking to herself because Sophie could see her phone ringing, it was Rosie. "Hey Rosie….sure that sounds great…..okay I'll meet you at home and then we can go on from there…..cool see you in a bit" "That was Rosie she wants to have lunch today" Sophie filled Emma in. "Okay what time as I have some washing and ironing I need to get done" Emma replied, "Well I think she wants it to just be just the two of us you, she it a bit down at the moment" Sophie lied. "Really she seemed on top form with her new bloke last night; I swear you spend more time with Rosie than me your girlfriend Soph!"

It didn't help that Rosie didn't overly like Emma, she referred to her as Stepford as in Stepford Wife because she was always so perfect. As far as Rosie was concerned she was a boring Stepford Wife and she didn't want to have to spend anymore time with her than she had to. Sophie wasn't sure but she did think that Emma and Rosie had exchanged words at some point, but she wasn't sure what about and decided she didn't really want to know, she was with Emma and Rosie was going to have to get used to it. But Rosie was right about one thing, Emma should make more effort towards her, but she was unfairly comparing Emma to Sian she knew she was. But then everyone had since she started dating Emma, everyone just assumed it was always going to be her and Sian.

"Hello anyone at home?" Emma asked in an annoyed tone, "Really Sophie I do wonder why I bother talking at times as your obviously not listening to me!" "Sorry what did you say?" asked Sophie waking up from her thoughts. "I said that Rosie seemed fine when I saw her last night, between my shifts at the pub and your work we really don't get so see a lot of each other" Sophie let out a sigh "Emma you know I love spending time with you, but we have seen each other about 4 times this week, Rosie is my sister and I will spend time with her when I want okay." Sophie had got up and was holding Emma's hands as she spoke. Emma leaned in to give Sophie a kiss, as their kiss started to get more passionate Emma pulled away "Sorry babe, but I have that washing to get sorted, maybe later" she pecked Sophie on the lips as she walked away leaving a frustrated Sophie in the kitchen.

Sophie and Rosie had just come back from a bit of a boozy lunch in the Rovers; Rosie had needed hair of the dog after too much the night before. "Hey you…..okay that sounds great…I am sure I can fill up the numbers…uh huh…fab…okay sweetie catch you later" Rosie finished on the phone and came dancing into the living room. "Who is the best sister in the world? Well me course! I have managed to swing us an invite to that new club opening in town!" she squealed to Sophie as if she had just won lotto or something. "Really, that sounds great, I was just saying to Emma this morning that I wanted to go out clubbing tonight" Sophie said genuinely excited about the new turn of events. "Oh god Stepford you sure she doesn't have some ironing or something she needs to do tonight" Rosie laughed to herself. "Yes very funny Rosie, Emma and I have been dating for nearly 5 months now; it wouldn't kill you to make more effort you know." Rosie screwed her face up "Fine bring Stepford along if you must!" "Thanks Rosie and the name is Emma okay" Sophie said in a half warning voice.

"Sophie I will meet you and Stepford in the Rovers okay, the taxi is booked for 10pm so I am meeting the others for a drink in there before the taxi comes" "Okay I will see you over there" Sophie shouted down the stairs. Rosie trotted round the corner in her giant heels to the Rovers, she swore she spent more time there than at home, for some weird reason it made her feel closer to her Mum, after all she used to enjoy a drink in there. "Hey Rita" Sophie winked at Rita as she walked in "Everything in place?" she asked. "Yes I think so, Sian should be walking in any moment now" Rita smiled knowingly. Right on time Sian sauntered through the door "Hey Rosie, you're looking nice tonight, going anywhere nice?" Sian asked. "Hey Sian, yeah I am off to a big club opening in town, I can't wait" Rosie's phone beeped with a text "Oh blast" she mumbled. "Something wrong?" Sian asked looking concerned.

"Oh my friends has cancelled on me for tonight, so now I am all dressed up with no one to go out with" Rosie said solemnly. "I don't suppose your free tonight Sian?" "Well after last night I swore I would never drink again and I am not exactly dressed for a big night on the town" Sian answered looking down at her jeans and converse. "Please Sian, you would be really helping me, I told Adam I would meet him in the club and I don't want to turn up looking desperate on my own" Rosie whined. "Could Soph not go with you? Hang on I thought you were going out with that Martin bloke?" Sian asked confused. "Martin oh yeah he is my Friday night date, Adam is my Saturday night date, really its not that confusing is it? Pllleeeaaasseee Sian, I am almost begging here" Rosie pleaded. "Sian pet, you should go with Rosie, it wont take you long to get ready, it would do you good to get out for the night" Rita chipped in helpfully.

"Okay fine let me just run and change, but Rosie don't be surprised if I bail early okay" Sian ran out the door to get changed. "That was easier than I thought it would be, now onto part two, god I am so smart I can't help but be impressed by myself" Rosie said to Rita. "Yes dear" Rita replied in a sarcastic tone which of course was lost on Rosie as she was already on her phone.

"Soph…small change of plan…Adam wants me meet before we go to the club….what do you mean who is Adam….look I'm not getting into this now….anyway Tina, Grahame, Chesney and Katy will meet you in the Rovers at 9pm, the taxi is booked for 10pm…okay babes see you later."

Michelle had come into the bar whilst Rosie was on the phone. "So everything falling into place Rosie?" "Yes all going to plan, sure Sophie is going to kill me, but its risk I'm willing to take" Rosie smiled. Michelle and Rita had called Rosie on Saturday morning to meet them for a coffee to fill her in on their night with Sian. All three had agreed they would try and help Sian spend time with Sophie, hopefully without her realizing it was a set up. This also kept Sian in the clear when Sophie clocked onto what was happening.

"I just hope that we all know Sophie as well as we think we do, or else this could go horribly wrong" Rita said to Michelle and Rosie. "It will be fine, Adam is bringing along some single friends for Sian tonight and they are under strict instructions to flirt with her. This will make Sophie jealous; Stepford will get annoyed at Sophie getting jealous, and thus start to put a wedge between them" Rosie grinned as she spoke. "Then we have Sunday roast at Rita's tomorrow, just family no Stepford, I mean Emma" Michelle said screwing her face up at calling Emma Stepford "But obviously Sian will be there as she is family" Rita finished with a smile. "Its like a mothers meeting you three whispering to each, I don't suppose you have Emma's mobile number handy do you Rosie?" Becky MacDonald asked "We are manic tonight and Liz has disappeared upstairs with a migraine and a gentleman friend to help?" Becky said razing her eyebrows in a knowing way.

Rosie almost felt like squealing in excitement, this was even better "I sure do Becky, here call her from my phone" Rosie handed her phone over. Rita, Michelle and Rosie all grinned at each other like Cheshire cats. "Phew Emma is okay about coming in, she will be here in an hour, thanks Rosie" Becky handed her phone back. Christ I better get Sian to get a move on she thought, I don't want Sian and Emma crossing paths…..


	5. Chapter 5

October 21st 2015

Emma went running into the family room "Please someone tell me what is happening" she screeched, everyone including the doctor turned around to look at her. "I will leave you to it, if you can excuse me" the doctor said whilst pulling a strained face at Emma. "Well tell me then!" Emma shouted this time. "Emma would you calm down, the doctor was just saying that she would be coming out of recovery in the next couple of hours so we can get to see her then. But at the moment there is no change and she is still in a coma." Michelle spoke with a very calm voice. "Oh okay, it's just that I saw all the tears, the doctor and put two and two together, sorry" she mumbled. "We are all stressed so lets just try and keep it together, the police are coming by soon to ask some questions, so lets all be as helpful as we can be okay" Kevin spoke with a tone of authority. He is back; my Dad is back Rosie thought to herself.

"Mr Webster I am Constable Smith and this is Detective Constable Brown, we are working on the shooting case, and just have a couple of questions for you all" the Constable spoke with a firm but soft voice. Michelle saw Rosie's eyes light up as the young Constable started talking to Kevin first, my god that girl just never stops she laughed to herself. "We are trying to figure out why she was in that area at the time of the shooting, what or who would have made her be there?" "To be honest I really don't know, I had just seen her that morning and she had told me she was going to the airport, she had an open ticket to the states so I don't think she was planning on coming back anytime soon." Kevin informed the police. "I can't think why she would have been there either, its not like its near her work or that she has any friends in that area, it's a mystery to me" Rosie finished off, or is it? There was something about that area that was now jogging her memory, was it Sian or Sophie that mentioned something about it, god why don't I pay more attention when people are talking to me…..that Constable Smith is a bit of alright she thought to herself. No Rosie focus what was it about that area?

Kevin continued talking to the police, helping them with their enquiries, but Michelle had noticed that Rosie appeared to talking to herself well muttering really, she wondered if Rosie was hiding something from them. "Rosie is there something that you're not telling?" Michelle quizzed "No I thought I did, but then I remembered and answered my own question, but it might be something to look into, or is it? Hmmm I really don't know and now I have forgotten what it was I was thinking" Rosie eyes were bulging as if because she was thinking it had caused her brain to swell and made her eyes pop out of her head. Sophie was right Rosie actually is mad Michelle thought. "Well how about we go and get some sleep there is nothing more we can do here" Rita said to everyone. "No I will wait just in case she wakes up, I don't want her to be on her own" Kevin said. "I'll wait with you Kev, we can do it in shifts so you and Rosie get going Rita" Michelle said.

"Rosie will you make sure to keep calling her, she will want to know what is happening I am sure" Kevin said to Rosie as he hugged her goodbye. "Why would she want to know?" Emma asked confused.

Saturday a few weeks earlier

"I should be working for the CIF with all this great work I am doing" Rosie whispered to herself as Sian was getting ready at Rita's. "Working for CIF? What is that Rosie? And Why?" Sian asked. "CIF you know the secret service in the US, you lived there Sian you of all people should know who they are" Rosie replied. "Ah you mean the CIA Rosie, one day you might get something right, what have you been doing to warrant working for them, is it your talent of juggling so many men?" Sian laughed as she spoke. "Yes that is exactly it Sian, you know me too well" ha ha how stupid is Sian, Rosie chuckled to herself at her own genius. Sian walked into the living room ready to go; Rosie had to admit she did look stunning, not as nice as herself but a close second. Sian was wearing a simple black dress, not too short so she looked classy, but it hugged her figure in all the right places, she was wearing a gorgeous turquoise necklace, one Sophie had bought her as she remembered Sophie saying it made her eyes sparkle, Rosie had to admit Sophie was right about that Sian's eyes seemed to draw you in.

"Right are we ready at last then Powers? I don't want us to be too late" "Yes is the taxi outside now Rosie?" Sian asked. "Just pulled up, oh crap!" Rosie had noticed Sophie and Emma walking along towards the Rovers, if they went outside now there was no way they wouldn't see them. What can I do to stall her; Rosie started wailing like a baby. "Rosie what is it, what's wrong?" Sian came rushing in with a look of concern on her face Rosie continued to wail and wouldn't lift her head from her arms. "Rosie you're scarring me now, what is it? Has something happened to Soph?" my god she cries really weird Sian thought, but she doesn't appear to be crying just wailing. That should be long enough Rosie grinned and looked up to Sian "Oh sorry I thought I had broken a nail, but I haven't, so lets go!" Sian just blinked and looked at Rosie in disbelieve, Rosie was behaving odd, even by her standards. "Come on Sian lets not keep the taxi waiting!" Rosie screamed up the stairs, she had just seen Sophie walk into the Rovers, phew!

Sophie was disappointed that Emma had to work tonight; she couldn't help but think that if they were going out with Emma's friend she wouldn't have agreed to work quite so quickly. But at least she was still going and was going to have a good time with her friends and Rosie. "You are a life saver Em!" Becky called out as soon as she saw Emma walk into the Rovers. "No problem Becky, I didn't have much planned tonight anyway" Sophie was not happy with that comment, nothing much planned, they did have plans, maybe not plans that Emma wanted but they definitely had plans. "What do you mean you didn't have much planned, silly me I thought WE had plans to go to the new club in town tonight" Sophie said not hiding the annoyance in her voice. "Chill babe, it's just a night in town with your sister and friends, I am sure there will be plenty more, you know you could be a good girlfriend and keep me company tonight here?" Emma had a pleading look on her face. "Don't tell me to chill, BABE. You know I was looking forward to tonight with you being there as well, I really don't understand you at times" Sophie snapped back.

"God have you got PMT or something, you have been in a foul mood all day!" Emma angrily replied. "PMT? Seriously Emma what are you like ten? No I don't have PMT all I have is a rubbish girlfriend that can't understand why I am annoyed, if I wanted to be having such ridiculous conversations I would be dating men!" the brunette responded. "Okay look I am sorry, maybe I have PMT, maybe I shouldn't have agreed to work tonight, but I have now. Just go and enjoy yourself and I will see you tomorrow for the exhibit" Emma said pulling Sophie in for a hug. "Crap sorry I am having Sunday lunch with the family tomorrow, Michelle is still trying to get Rosie and my Dad to get along, I would invite you but I think it might get messy" she replied honestly "Nice one Soph yet again your family stopping us spending time together!" Emma growled. "Hang on you are one stopping us being together tonight so don't even start on me!" Sophie could feel herself getting more and more wound up. "Fine, whatever, look just have a good time tonight and I will see you tomorrow hopefully?" Emma couldn't understand why Sophie couldn't see things from her point of view. "Fine, I better let you get to work then" Sophie kissed Emma very quickly on the lips and walked over to Chesney and Katy who had just walked in.

Michelle had heard the exchange between Emma and Sophie and text Rosie

_Looks like Emma working tonight has not gone down well with Sophie, they have just said fine and whatever to each other :)_

Rosie's face lit up like Blackpool Tower at night when she read the text from Michelle, oooooo Soph must be mad, she only ever says fine when she is too angry to talk. "What has made you so happy, a text from Martin?" Sian asked as they walked into the club. "Sian is it Adam tonight, get with the program. It was just a text to say that Tina, Graham, Chesney and Katy are joining us tonight. They will be with us in about an hour" now where is Adam Rosie thought to herself she needed to make sure Sian was next to some hunk of a man when Sophie arrived, just one little thing to clear up first. "Sian can I ask you something, something a bit personal?" "Erm I guess so" Sian said cautiously. "Right I know that you love Sophie and everything but are you gay, bi, straight, try sexual, a sexual? What are you now?" Rosie just blurted it out she could see Sian's eyes bulge in shock "Well erm, to be honest I am not sure, it only ever has been Soph for me, even when we were broken up I never really remember being interested in anyone particular. But something I am certain about and that is that you are a try sexual" Sian laughed as she gently punched Rosie on the arm. Even Rosie laughed at that, after all it was true.

"Yes very good Sian you got me with that one, I just remember when you and Sophie came out as a couple you never really said what you were. Sophie we know is 100% gay but you, you are harder to work out". Rosie was interested to what Sian's response was going to be. "I can't answer that, I guess I just fall in love with the person, why do you need to know, you know I love Sophie so I am not even looking at anyone else" "I know, I know but just in case anyone asks me tonight I don't want to be giving out the wrong information" Rosie smiled and pulled Sian in for a hug. "What was that for?" Sian asked "No reason you just look like you needed a hug, anyway let's get to the bar, I need a drink!"

Sian was seriously bored, she looked at her watch, god have we really only been here an hour, where are the others she wondered. Rosie had been glued to Adam's hip as soon as he and his friends had arrived. Quite an odd bunch as well Sian thought, she had been left with the other single friends, some bloke called Chris and a girl called Angie both seemed nice enough. Angie was an outrageous flirt, Sian knew she was hitting on her but she wasn't really in the mood, in fact it was almost like a competition between Chris and Angie who could flirt with her the most. I guess I should be flattered I mean they are both gorgeous, Chris looked like a male model well he was a model as Rosie had introduced him as the model Chris, and Angie was stunning. She had a hint of Blake Lively about her, like I said stunning but I much prefer brunettes and neither of them are my Soph Sian thought sadly.

The club was really starting to fill up, Sophie was glad they arrived when they did otherwise they would have had to queue. Sophie loved how cute Chesney and Katy were, she remembered when Katy and Sian used to share psycho Dad stories with each other as Owen was known for going mad from time to time, but they had stayed together and were now engaged. Tina and Graham had broken up for a while and had been back together for about a year now, they seemed happier than ever, they just wished everyone would stop asking them when they were getting engaged. Me well I feel like a gooseberry with all these couples Sophie thought sadly, why did Emma say she would work tonight, she was still annoyed about it. Where is Rosie, she told me to meet her here. "The tunes here are awesome, I love this song" Chesney shouted over the much, "Yeah its great, I love how they get the lights to go along with music" Katy chipped in.

Clubbed to Death had just come on, all the lights in the club had gone out. Wow they really have gone all out with the music and lighting system Sophie thought. As the song began to build lights were flickering on and off, the crowd was going crazy. Spotlights started to flash on and off around the edge of the dance floor. Sophie had never seen a club like it, she could feel the atmosphere building along with the music as it worked its way along to main part. As the music slowed and the tinkling of the piano started to play out across the club the spotlight stopped in the corner of the club, that's when Sophie saw her, Sian with another girl leaning in close just like they were about to kiss, Sophie just stood open mouthed starring, are they going to kiss they were getting closer and closer, the spotlight moved again before Sophie could see what happened. "Dam" she muttered to herself, Katy had also seen Sian with the girl and saw Sophie's reaction. For someone who has a girlfriend she sure was reacting badly, before Katy had the chance to say anything to Sophie she had already stormed off. "Oh oh, this isn't going to end well" Katy said to Chesney as they looked to where Sophie was heading.

Sian's night was starting to improve; she was more relaxed with a few drinks in her and was enjoy the attention being given to her by Angie, why not I am single after all. Rosie had told Sian off earlier reminded her that she is still only 21, stop being so boring and to have some fun. Sian had also thought of herself as good fun and did not appreciate being called boring. So she decided to do exactly as Rosie had told her. When the lights went mental during Clubbed to Death she loved it, when the spotlight landed on them she could feel Angie moving in closer, maybe for a kiss, Sian wasn't sure but would she push her away if she did. In the end all Angie did was kiss Sian on the check "Dam I should have been quicker the spotlight has gone, I wanted everyone to see me with a stunner like you" Angie said with a wink as she wondered off to the toilet.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Sian recognized that voice straight away, it was Sophie. She turned around to be met with the most stunning vision in front of her, Sophie was wearing a deep red top that certainly made the best of her assets, she was wearing skin tight jeans that just made her look amazing. Her dark blue eyes were on fire starring straight at Sian "Oh my god" Sian whispered to herself a she could feel her heart rate increase. "Well, are you going to say anything or just keep impersonating a gold fish?" Sophie shouted. Sian pulled herself together, hang on why was Sophie shouting at her she hadn't done anything wrong "What? What's wrong with you Soph, have I done something wrong?" Sian asked quietly with a confused look on her face. "You with that girl, what are you playing at rubbing my face in it" Sophie replied angrily "What girl, what are you on about?" Sian was really confused now. "I saw you, I saw you about to kiss her are you trying to punish me?" Sophie said with tears forming in her eyes. "Oh you mean Angie, she is just a friend, I only met her tonight, she was just playing because of the spotlight" Sian said reasonably "Hang on why do you even care, your with Emma, you have made it clear to me that you are no longer interested in an us!" Sian could feel herself getting angry.

Sophie looked down at her feet and then looked up at Sian again; she felt her heart drop as she noticed Sian was wearing the necklace she bought her for their 2 year anniversary. It really did make her eyes look spectacular; in fact Sian was looking spectacular full stop tonight she thought. "So it's your turn to impersonate the gold fish is it?" Sian shouted. "Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything, it was just a surprise to see you here, I wasn't expecting it, and then seeing you with another girl, I just…." Sophie couldn't finish what she was saying as Sian had just taken a step closer to her, she could smell the lovely perfume she was wearing, CK One, and it was her scent. "Just what Soph, you can't come running over shouting at me. We aren't together anymore so you're just going to have to get used to me being with other people". Sophie didn't want to get used to Sian with other people; it wasn't something she ever wanted to get used to. "Look all I meant was that it was surprise I always thought I was the only girl you ever liked, it just shocked me to see like that with her. You must have known I was going to be here with Rosie, it's almost like you planned it to toy with me" Sophie's anger had come back again.

"What! Get over yourself! You really think I am that sad and desperate I would orchestrate this just for you. God do you know me at all Soph, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. Is this what you really think of me, that I would do that, I don't know what hurts more the look in your eyes confirming I am right or that I got you so wrong" Sian let the tears slip down her face as she pushed past Sophie. "Sian" Sophie almost whispered as she made a grab for Sian's arm. Sian turned around to look at Sophie, "I had no right to come over and say anything I am sorry, I guess I was a little jealous" Sophie admitted. Sian let out a snort "Soph you don't get to be jealous you have moved on with Emma, you keep telling me to move on. You DON'T get to be jealous!" "Fine, whatever Sian I was just trying to say I'm sorry, I won't bother again!" Sophie shouted back. "Ooo fine, whatever classic Sophie fighting words, you must be really annoyed" Sian sarcastically responded. "Go to hell Sian!" Sophie yelled at Sian. With that Sophie turned on her heel and went to walk away. No you don't Sian thought as she made a grab for Sophie, she swung round her round to face her, they were both starring at each other with such anger in their eyes.

Neither of them would break eye contact, it was like a point to prove, the longer they stayed that way the more it proved how angry they were at each other. Sian could feel her heart pounding out of her chest, god she has makes me so angry she could feel her whole body starting to shake, then without thinking she leaned in and kissed Sophie. "What the….." Sophie went to pull back but saw the love and lust in Sian's eyes and tilted her head back in to continue the kiss. It was just a soft one to begin with but then it became more demanding, an angry kiss that took over her whole body, Sophie could feel Sian's hands in her hair she could feel their bodies just melting into one against each other. Sian pulled away to get some air and looked Sophie dead in the eye as they continued the kiss pressing Sophie up against the wall…..

Rosie looked over and saw Sian and Sophie kissing, my god I am the best sister in the world she smiled to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

October 21st 2010

Rosie and Rita had made it back to the flat that Rosie and Sophie now shared, just above Dev's shop. Tina and Graham didn't want to continue living there after the tram crash, even though it was rebuilt and a lovely flat. Rosie had only been there herself for about a year and Sophie had moved in when she came back from university as she didn't want to be in the old family home on her own after their Dad had taken off to sort himself out. "Do you want a cuppa love?" Rita asked from the kitchen, "Yes please, I'm just trying her mobile again, I just can't figure out why she hasn't checked her phone, and returned any of our calls, I hope she is okay" Rosie said to Rita. "I'm sure she is fine pet, hopefully she is already at the hospital or at least on her way".

"Yeah I am sure you are right, don't worry about the tea Rita I am just going to go to bed for couple of hours and then I can go back to the hospital to let Dad have a rest" Rosie sad sadly. "Okay if your sure, let me know when your heading back I would like to go with" Rita said as she left the flat. Rosie had been asleep for less than an hour when she heard the BBZZZ BBZZZ BBZZZ of her door. "For god's sake" she yelled to herself. "WHAT?" she screamed down the intercom. "Rosie it's me, can you let me up please?" Rosie buzzed them in. "What are you doing here I thought you were waiting with my Dad at the hospital" Rosie said as Michelle walked into living room.

"Stepford was doing my head in, kept asking me all these questions about how much had Sian seen of Sophie recently, I told her I didn't know anything and didn't really think now was the time to be worrying about it. She kept going on and on at me, so I had to leave before I blew a fuse". Rosie smiled at Michelle referring to Emma as Stepford. "Plus I am 99% sure you know more about why she was in that area yesterday than you are letting on." Michelle said in a questioning manner. Rosie threw herself down on the sofa. "It's just a hunch but I think Sophie and Sian must have both been in that area yesterday, Soph told me that whenever her and Sian used to fight they always went to the canal to talk things through. She said it had some sort of magical pull for them because they would always make up there." Michelle was feeling confused. "Okay that might explain why she was there, but she was on her own when she got shot. Why do you think they were both there?" "Like I said it was just a hunch, but I can't help but think it's just too coincidental" Rosie reasoned.

"That would make sense, but why didn't you tell the police that when they were asking?" Rosie raised her eyebrows to Michelle "Really? You have to ask? If Stepford gets even a whiff that Soph had met up Sian yesterday she would go mad, I think we are all worried and stressed enough without adding in her flipping out!" Michelle nodded in agreement, her phone started buzzing in her hand, and it was Kevin. "Hey Kev…..any news?...okay…..really that's what the police think?...uh huh…..so they want to piece together the chain of events that brought her to that spot at that time…talk about wrong place and the wrong time….yeah I am with her at the moment…let us know if there is any change in her condition…okay you too, bye" Michelle closed her mobile.

"What did my Dad say?" Rosie asked eyes wide. "He said the police reckon it was a gang hit, that she matched the same description as a rival gang member's girlfriend and that they wanted revenge for her ratting them out to the police." Michelle said sadly. "Oh my god so she never had a chance, being in that area at that time." They both just sat looking at each other in shock, it doesn't bare thinking about Rosie thought to herself, and she must have been so scarred. "The police did say that she wouldn't have realized what was happening as she had her headphones in, so thank god for small mercies" Michelle explained. "Now we have to just wait and see if she wakes up" Rosie said sadly, "And wait for her to call" Michelle said pointing at a photo of Sophie and Sian together.

Rosie felt a lot better after some sleep, in fact she felt ready to take on the world. There was still no change at the hospital; she had spoken to Kevin as soon as she woke up. Ah Manchester how I love you she thought as the rain started pounding down on the street, Rosie had to make a run for it to get Michelle's before she was drenched. "Hey Michelle it's me" Rosie shouted into the intercom, the door buzzed and Rosie continued up the stairs. Michelle was just pulling on a jumper to go with her jeans, may as well be comfortable whilst we wait she thought. "Oh my god! What are you NOT wearing?" Michelle asked open mouthed looking at Rosie. It looked like Rosie had her dress spray painted onto her, a silver kind of disco ball look. All legs, all boobs, all everything was on display along with knee high boots and full make up. "Well Michelle just because we are waiting at the hospital doesn't we can let standards slip can we, plus this is what my fans expect of me" she replied like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Michelle just had to laugh; she walked over and pulled Rosie into a big hug. "You never fail to shock me Rosie, and I love that about you" Rosie was confused but smiled politely anyway. They headed over to Street Cars to get a taxi and get back to the hospital. "Any news love?" Eileen asked Rosie. "Still the same, which isn't a good or a bad sign really, just have to play the waiting game". "Well we are all thinking of you, have you heard from….." just as Eileen was about to ask Steve had come into the office squabbling with Lloyd about something. "No nothing, the police are looking for her as well so hopefully we should hear something soon." Michelle finished off. "Right ladies lets get you going shall we?" Steve gestured as they left the cab office.

Kevin was sat puzzled in the family room; the police had been checking phone records and had found a number of calls and texts between Sophie and Sian on the day of the shooting. What he couldn't figure out was why, Sophie had told him that she and Sian were no longer friends and that her future lay with Emma. So what had changed in the few hours of yesterday morning? Kevin wondered if Emma knew more than she was letting on, she hadn't left the hospital since she arrived last night, Kevin had told her to go home for a bit and he would call if there was any change, but she point blank refused to leave. It was like she was afraid to leave the hospital as if something might come out whilst she wasn't there.

Kevin met Michelle and Rosie in the canteen to grab some more coffee and to have a chat with just the three of them. Now Rosie knew about the phone calls as well she was more sure than ever that Sophie and Sian had been together just before the shooting, but why? It just didn't add up, she had her passport on her and a small bag with some essentials in it when the police found her, but when Rosie had spoken to her the previous morning she had said she wasn't sure how long she would be gone for. Surely you would need more than a small bag if you didn't know how long you were going to be away for. As far as she knew from Sophie she and Sian were completely done, and she seemed to mean it. Rosie shared her theory with Michelle and Kevin to see if they could shed any light on anything. "I am more confused than ever, all we know is that one of our girls is still in a coma, the other one is still MIA and Emma is guarding the hospital like a Rottweiler" Kevin was shaking his head as he spoke. "I agree with you Kev I think Emma knows more than she is letting on" Michelle agreed. "Well its time she talked then" Rosie pushed back her chair and started heading towards the family room.

Rosie swung the door open to the family room with vengeance; Emma automatically looked up from the magazine she was reading as the door bounced off the wall. "Not much business last night eh Rosie" Emma said with a smirk when she saw what she was wearing. "Well at least I know why I am here Emma, what exactly are you doing here?" Rosie decided to ignore her previous comment. "What is that supposed to mean, you know full well why I am here, where else would I be at a time like this?" Emma tried to look hurt. Kevin and Michelle had caught up with Rosie at last, who knew she could move so quick in 5 inch stiletto heels! "Rosie this isn't going to do any good" Kevin joined with a warning tone. "Well I think we all deserve to know what is going on in Emma world, I think she is hiding something" Rosie continued.

"I don't have to listen to this!" Emma screamed back. "Rosie love calm down, Emma is there something that you haven't told us, it could help the police with their enquiries as much as anything" Michelle tried taking a soft tone. "Good cop, bad cop are you now. I am going, will one of you have the decency to call me if there is any change" Emma retorted as she fled the room. "See she is hiding something I am sure of it, why else is she so cagey" Rosie was trying to get Kevin and Michelle on her side. "Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Katy said as she popped her head in the door. "No of course not, come in" Rosie smiled. "Any change at all?" Katy asked hopefully. "No still the same, I am going to nip home and change whilst you're all here, call me if anything changes" Kevin said as he left the room.

"I can't believe this has happened, I only saw her yesterday morning, and it's so awful" Katy shook her head. "Hang on you saw her yesterday, how was she, what did she say, did she tell you where she was going?" Rosie jumped up from her seat firing the questions at Katy. "Erm yeah she came over for a coffee. I did think she was behaving a bit odd, she seemed a lot happier than she had been, like she was at peace with her decision you know." "What time did she come over to you?" Michelle asked "Must have been about 11am, we chatted for about an hour or so" Katy answered. "Did she mention anything about Emma?" Rosie asked. "Just that she thought it was the right decision" Katy felt like she was being interviewed by the police. "And that was the last you heard from her?" Michelle quizzed. "Yes, what is going on here, I feel like I am on an episode of Law and Order or something" she joked.

"Well we think that Sophie and Sian were together before the shooting, it's the only reason that she could have been in that area. Also the police have checked their phone records and they were in contact yesterday morning" Rosie filled Katy in. "Really? Why would they have been together, they were done, her exact words were 'I never want to set eyes on her again' she seemed pretty convincing to me" Katy was shocked by the latest developments. "This is what we are trying to figure out, so the shooting happened at about 5pm and the last sighting we have of Sian is at 2pm with Rita and Sophie was last seen by Emma at about 3pm, plenty of time for them to have met up." Michelle was talking out loud. "I still don't trust Emma, are we sure that she even saw Sophie yesterday?" Rosie asked looking at Michelle and Katy.

"I can't believe she isn't here, I would have thought even with everything that has happened she would want to know what was happening, have the police had any luck finding her yet?" Katy was worried about her missing friend as much as the one still in a coma. "No her phone is turned off, and she hasn't used any of her cards so they are having a hard time finding her, I just hope she hasn't done anything stupid" Rosie shared feeling tears building up. "She wouldn't she is stronger than that Rosie, I just know she wouldn't so don't think like that okay" Katy put her arms around Rosie as she spoke, letting her own tears fall down her cheeks. 

Katy had spent the day with Rosie and Michelle at the hospital, the waiting around was killing them. Chesney was joining them later; the tree of them had gone through every possible circumstance that could have brought Sophie and Sian together. But none of them could figure out how they could go from being so bitter and full of hate to wanting to meet up, what had changed. Chesney had now joined Katy waiting at the hospital for news, he wondered if he should say anything to Katy about what he heard yesterday. He didn't see what good it would do and thought it would just cause more trouble, but it was troubling him. "I'm going to get some drinks, Rosie can you give me a hand please?" Chesney asked, he had decided to tell Rosie and let her do what she thought was best with this new information. "Rosie I think I might be able to work out why they were together yesterday" Rosie's eyebrows shot up her head.

"Get talking" they both sat down just near the coffee machine. "Well Sophie confided something about Emma to me last week, as to why she had gone back to Emma and not ended it between them" Chesney could feel Rosie's eyes burning through him. "What exactly did she tell you?" Rosie demanded. "Look Sophie is my friend and I am not going to betray her, its complicated and she didn't want anyone else knowing, but I think if Sian found out why Sophie had stayed with Emma then it might have been enough of a reason for them to meet up" he sighed knowing this wasn't the whole truth but hopefully enough to get Rosie on the right track without betraying Sophie. "Chesney whilst this is great watching you try and dance around whatever it is your not supposed to be telling me, can we just cut the crap, this is my sister we are talking about. Tell me what you know" Rosie wasn't shouting but there was threatening tone in her voice.

"Okay, okay. Look I heard her arguing on the phone yesterday. She was shouting, getting really angry I couldn't quite make out everything that was said but I did hear her say she was her first love and that you never forget your first love. Then she hung up and burst into tears, she came back into the kitchen trying to pretend everything was fine but I could see she was dying inside. I asked her what that was about but she wouldn't say. That is honestly all I know" Rosie glared at Chesney she knew he was still holding out about the Emma information, if he wouldn't tell her then she would get someone else to get the information out of him. Katy's head swung round when she hard the door bang against the wall to see a very angry Rosie in the doorway of the family room. "Everything alright Rosie" she asked knowing obviously it wasn't.

"Well Katy that ginger thing that you call your boyfriend knows why Sophie went back to Emma, he also said he thinks if Sian found out it might have been enough for them to have met up yesterday, he also heard them fighting on the phone yesterday" Katy's mouth fell open. "Well what was it that made Sophie stick with Emma, don't leave me hanging here!" Rosie grinned "I would love to Katy but Chesney doesn't want to betray Sophie and won't tell me". Katy jumped up from her seat "Chesney! Chesney! Get your ass in here NOW!" Chesney slowly walked into the room keeping his eyes on his trainers. "Chesney if you ever want to have sex again you had better tell me what you know!" Katy threatened. "Katy please don't, I promised Sophie I wouldn't tell" Cheney looked at Katy with puppy dog eyes trying to get some sympathy from his girlfriend. "Ches that look doesn't work with me, now quit the sad eyes and tell us what you know, this is serious" Katy was speaking in a softer more reassuring voice.

"Fine I will tell you what I know" just as Chesney was about to tell the girls what he knew he could feel someone walk up behind him. "Can I help you?" Rosie asked the mystery brunette. "Sorry yes, hi I am Olivia, I am looking for Sian Powers I got told I might find her here" Rosie, Katy, Chesney and Michelle all gawped at each other as the plot thickened.

"Olivia, lovely to meet you, sorry it's under these circumstances" Michelle put her hand out to shake the brunettes. Olivia cocked her head to the side and wrinkled her forehead "Michelle?" she said smiling. "That's right" Michelle smiled back. "And you must be Katy, Chesney and of course Rosie" Olivia looked in everyone's direction as she spoke to them. Katy simply nodded her head; she was completely awestruck by the vision in front of her, Sian wasn't lying when she said Olivia was beautiful. "How did you know to come here?" Rosie asked first, "Well the police called me as I was one the last people Sian called, I have to admit I really don't know any details, all the police told me to do was come here as they wanted to interview me, so I cam straight down" Olivia creased her brow in worry again. "I'm sorry if you guys feel I am intruding I am more than happy to wait in the canteen if you would prefer some privacy". "God no, please stay you are more than welcome" Katy gestured to Olivia to sit down. Phew Chesney thought to himself that was close.

"Olivia if you can excuse Chesney and I a moment with have a personal matter to deal with outside" Katy caught Rosie's eye as she ushered Chesney out the door. Rosie jumped up as well "Ladies would either of you like a drink, I am in serious need of some coffee" Olivia and Michelle shook their heads as Rosie clattered down the corridor after Chesney Katy. "Was it something I said?" Olivia asked sweetly. "No not at all, Chesney was about to admit something embarrassing just as you walked in and I don't think Katy is going to let him get away with it, that's all" Michelle said warmly. "Phew, I was worried there for a bit, although it usually takes people a good ten minutes to realize they don't like me" she chuckled. Michelle could understand why Sian had liked this girl, there was just something about her that made you warm to her. "As much as ten minutes, I only get to five myself. I guess I'd better fill you in on everything" Michelle smiled.

"Right Chesney, spill!" Katy was in no mood to play around. Chesney looked from Katy to Rosie, he knew there was no way out of this "Sophie told me the reason she had stayed with Emma is because she had found a lump on her breast." Rosie gasped "Not on Sophie's breast on Emma's after everything that happened with your Mum she said she couldn't leave Emma to deal with it on her own" Chesney was speaking directly at Rosie. "How is Emma now?" Katy asked. "I don't know, last I heard from Sophie was that she had a biopsy done and was waiting on the results, she begged me not to say anything to anyone, she felt awful the way she had treated Emma recently and felt she at least owed her keeping this quiet." Rosie snorted "Great basis for a relationship, guilt! Why didn't Sophie tell any of us do you think Sian found out then?" Chesney shook his head again "I don't think so, that is why I thought maybe Sophie had asked Sian to meet her yesterday to tell, to explain that she didn't really choose Emma."

"Well this explains why Emma has been behaving so weird, the poor girl must be out of her mind with worry, first of all finding the lump, and now the shooting and everything" Katy chipped in. "Sophie has been going out of her mind, there is no one in the world she wants more than Sian, but she has had to pretend she didn't want her in an attempt to protect Emma. When she saw Sian happy with Olivia I think it actually broke her" the emotion for his friend came through in his voice. "I know if Sophie had of told Sian the truth she would have understood, she would have waited for her, I don't understand why she would jeopardize her future with Sian for a relationship that is obviously doomed with Emma." Rosie was still skeptical. "Because Sophie does love Emma, she may not be IN love with her, but there is definitely a love there. Also when Sian was back in the states Emma was amazing with Sophie, I really don't think she would have survived the last 6 months without her." Rosie didn't agree with Chesney's opinion of Sophie and Emma's relationship but decided now was not the time to argue. "So she is staying with Emma because of guilt? Your not going to push the love of you life away because of a bit of guilt, I'm not buying it" Rosie asked.

Katy put her hand on Rosie's shoulder "Grief is something that everyone deals with differently Rosie, and I think Sophie dealt with hers by somehow blaming Sian, and throwing herself into a relationship with Emma, when she found out about Emma's lump I think it must have brought everything about Sally back to the surface for her, I mean have you heard Sophie mention your Mum since the funeral, I really don't think she has dealt with her feelings properly yet and Emma is some sort of safety net for them" Katy was trying to get through to Rosie. "Sian was making Sophie feel emotions she had done her best to bury, pushing her and challenging her like they always have. With Emma she is safe she can just exist, Sophie is afraid to live at the moment" Rosie felt like she was on some in depth talk show about feelings and other such rubbish. "Look whatever Sophie's reasons are or aren't for staying with Emma it is ultimately her choice, if we all get through this…then we just have to respect and support her decision" Rosie's voice cracked. 

Sunday after the night of the kiss…..

It was Sophie's turn to wake up with the hangover this time. Oh god how much did I drink last night she wondered to herself, how did I get home, did the beer scooter take me home? In fact where am I? This is not my room, and it's not Emma's. Oh crap! Sophie very slowly crawled out of bed so as not to make her nausea any worse. She could hear voices coming from outside the room, but she couldn't quite make out who they belonged to. Seriously where am I? Sophie looked down at what she was wearing, oh my god where are my clothes? Sophie was wearing someone else's old t-shirt, Vikings? What the…..Sophie squinted at herself in the mirror, in big lettering reflecting back at her it said MINNESOTA Vikings. OMFG! I must be at Sian's! OMFG! Did we sleep together? OMFG! OMFG! What am I going to do? Sophie could feel herself about to be sick, mostly from drink but now mixed in with some panic. Nothing else for it I am going to leg it to the toilet and hope Sian's doesn't find me mid puke!

Sophie swung the bedroom door open, tried to get her bearings to spot a bathroom somewhere, hang on this place looks familiar, she thought. Oh god gotta run! Sophie made it in time to the toilet just before she was sick. She could hear a soft knocking on the door, oh god it must be Sian. "Sophie are you okay?" Sophie heard the female voice ask, only it wasn't Sian's voice it was Katy's. She must have come back to Sian's as well, buy why? "Is she alive in there?" Chesney asked as he joined Katy outside the bathroom door, Katy just shrugged her shoulders. "Sophie, it's Ches, are you okay in there?" Sophie lifted her head out of the toilet, now I am really confused why is Ches here are well, before she had the chance to answer she was being sick again. "I'll take that grunt as a yes you are alive, just come downstairs when you're ready" Katy said softly.

Sophie pulled herself together and walked carefully out of the bathroom, slowly her mind appeared to be coming back to life, she recognized where she was now, she was at Chesney and Katy's place. What she couldn't figure out was when Sian moved in with them, and how she ended up here. "Ah there you are cuppa?" Chesney asked, all Sophie could do was nod. "How are you feeling?" Katy asked with concern on her face. "Is Sian still here?" Sophie asked. "Sian? Why would she be here?" Chesney asked feeling confused. "Well she is living with you guys now isn't she? I came back here last night with Sian didn't I?" Sophie asked, she could remember seeing Sian last night but not much else. "No, how much did you drink last night?" Katy asked. "Then why am I wearing a t-shirt with the Minnesota Vikings on? MINNESOTA as in where Sian was at college?" Sophie said knowing she sounded desperate. "Sian brought me that t-shirt back as a gift for Christmas, Katy said you needed something to sleep in so I just gave her the first thing I found in my drawer" Chesney said with a real look of concern on his face. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

Sophie sat thinking to herself, she could remember Sian, then Sian with the other girl, and they had a fight, and then somehow ended up kissing. Oh god the kiss Sophie thought tracing her lips with her fingers, she hadn't been kissed like that in a long time, and it had been, well amazing. "Hello Sophie, anyone at home?" Katy waved her hand in front of Sophie. "Oh sorry I was miles away" "Yeah I could tell, thinking about your kiss with Sian are you?" Katy asked with a grin. "How did you know?" Sophie asked worried as to how many people knew. "Sophie when you saw Sian with that other girl you went storming over like a woman on a mission. The two of you got into a big fight and then the next thing we see are you pushed up against the wall snogging the face off Sian." Chesney filled in "Looked like a hot kiss to me, you must have been kissing for like 10 minutes, and then you suddenly pulled away and shouted at Sian and I quote "I don't love you, just leave me the hell alone" spun on your heel and ran off. Leaving Sian looking devastated" Katy helpfully finished.

Sophie thought she was going to be sick again "That doesn't explain how I ended up back here though". Katy and Chesney looked at each other. "Well when we heard you shout that, as did half the club it seems, Rosie, Graham and Tina came over to see what was going on. Katy and I chased after you, Rosie and the others stayed with Sian. You went straight to the upstairs bar and started doing shots it seems. We found you about 20 minutes later and you were slaughtered so we brought you back here, there was no way we were leaving you on your own in that state" Chesney explained. Sophie just looked at her feet, "And Sian?" she almost whispered. "I'm not going to lie to you Sophie, she wasn't in a good way, but Rosie was looking after her though" Katy said. "What is going on with you, I thought you were happy with Emma?" Katy asked but wished she hadn't when she say Sophie wince.

"Look it was just a drunken mistake, Sian kissed me. I've told her I am with Emma but she won't take the hint" Sophie said angrily. "Well from where I was stood, for someone that is supposedly in love with their girlfriend you sure seem to have a lot of unresolved feelings for your ex" Katy snapped back. "What do you know Katy, with your perfect little life with Chesney, when have you ever had any drama in your life? Rosie may think Emma is like a Stepford wife, but you two are like Mr and Mrs Stepford! Why don't you just butt out of other people's business, okay!" Sophie pushed her chair back in bad temper and went upstairs to change. Chesney and Katy just looked open mouthed at each other. Katy could hear her mobile ringing in the living room "Hello...yeah she is awake…...I think it is safe to say she is not in a good mood…how is Sian...I just heard the front door slam so Sophie must be on her way home….okay speak to you later" Katy turned to face Chesney "that was Rosie just wanting to check on Sophie".

Sian was still in last night's clothes, she felt numb, and she kept running over what happened last night in her mind. One minute they were arguing about Sian and Angie, next they were kissing, and then Sophie went mental at her. It just didn't make any sense. When Sophie told her she didn't love her, she meant it she could tell by her eyes they were so cold and distant. What the hell am I doing here, I don't belong here, this is Sophie's world and she doesn't want me in it anymore. Sian started to cry again, how could I have got everything so wrong? The tears kept coming as Sian hugged her knees into her chest. "Sian love, come on this isn't doing you any good" it was Rita coming into her darkened room. Sian just continued to sob into her pillow, Rita didn't know what to do with her, she is completely heartbroken. Rita sat down on the bed and let her come to her, Sian continued to cry on Rita, she thought she would never stop. They stayed like that for what felt like hours until Sian had calmed down and drifted off to sleep.

Rita could hear the door buzzer going, she answered it quickly so not to wake Sian. "Hi Rita its Kev and the girls, all ready for dinner!" Kevin sang happily into the intercom. Rita put her hand to head, she had completely forgotten about dinner and the plan, no wonder with all the drama from last night when Rosie dropped off a crying Sian. "Oh right yes Kevin come right up" Rita quickly ran and closed Sian's door, then ran down to greet the Webster's. Rita's eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she saw a head of blond curls following Sophie up the stairs, oh my god Emma is here as well. Rita caught Rosie's eyes she had a look of venom in them, obviously the plan had fallen baldy off the tracks! "Hi Rita, I hope you don't mind that I brought Emma along with me, Dad didn't think you would mind" Sophie smiled as she gave Rita a big hug. "No dear not at all" Rita moved to hug Rosie "What is Emma doing here Rosie? Sian has only just cried herself to sleep in my spare room" she hissed into Rosie's ear whilst smiling "I don't have a clue, Sophie didn't come home till about 5 minutes ago with Emma already with her, she told me then she was bringing Emma, I didn't have time to warn you, sorry" Rosie whispered back with a fake grin plastered on her face. "Rita not that I would even comment on your cooking but there is a distinct lack of a Sunday roast smell" Kevin said is a questioning tone.

"Ah well, to be honest I forgot you were coming, so I haven't cooked anything. You know at my age you need to remind me!" Rita tried to joke as she spoke. "Maybe we should just go to the Rovers for lunch" Rosie suggested helpfully. "Rita you must have remembered we were coming I can see the joint in the kitchen" Emma said smiling. God I could kill her Rita thought to herself. "Yes well Emma, my dear I bought the food yesterday, but after one too many G&T's last night I had forgotten by today, I think the Rovers is a wonderful idea Rosie" Rita had her best game face on. "I don't really want to go to the Rovers, if we all chip in we could have dinner ready in an hour" Sophie said, the last thing she wanted to do was go to the Rovers in case she bumped into Sian. "Great idea Sophie, I spend enough time in there as it is without going in there on my days off" Emma smiled. "Great let's get cooking" Kevin said as he followed Sophie and Emma into the kitchen.

Rita dragged Rosie into her bedroom "Now what are we going to do?" she asked Rosie. "I have no idea, but judging by the state Sian was in last night I think it would finish her off seeing Sophie and STEPFORD today, together." Rosie whined. "Well we are going to have to do something, maybe we could warn Sian they are here so she doesn't get a shock" Rosie suggested. "What about Sophie should we warn her?" Rita asked. "No in the mood she is in it will do no good, also by the way she behaved last night she doesn't deserve to be warned, I will go and speak to Sian" Rosie finished. Rita slipped back into the kitchen to join the others as Rosie snuck into Sian's room to make her day a lot worse. "Sian, Sian, its Rosie" she whispered. "Rosie what are you doing here?" Sian asked. "Well erm, erm, there is no easy what to say this so….I'm here for Sunday dinner with my Dad and Sophie" Sian looked almost hopeful "And Emma" Rosie finally added. "Oh" was all Sian could manage as the tears started again. Rosie pulled Sian in for a hug. "We can do this however you want you can just stay in here and we won't mention you're here or you can join us, I will go with whatever you decided" Rosie said. Sian sat and looked at her feet. "No I will join you, I have to face them at some time, may as well do it now" Sian wasn't sure why she just said that, but she just wanted to get on with her life.

Rosie left Sian to get ready and filled Rita in on her decision "Set another place at the table please Emma, Sian will be joining us in a minute" Rita Cheshire cat grinned at Emma as she spoke "Sian is here? She is coming here?" Sophie said as she spat her tea out. "Alright honey, no need to get too excited you did just see her last night after all" Emma spoke in an almost threatening tone Rosie thought. And how did she know Sophie saw Sian last night, OMFG Sophie has told her, this was a trap and Sian was about to walk straight into it. OMFG what am I going to do? Think Rosie think she demanded to herself. "Hey everyone" Sian said sweetly as she walked into the living room. She has been crying Sophie could tell, she could always tell when Sian has been crying. Why did I tell Emma what happened last night, to ease my own guilt Sophie confessed to herself, and it was true Sian did kiss her! This was such a mess, maybe she could get Emma to leave Sophie wondered.

"Sian, how lovely to see you again" Emma almost sung to her, "Erm yeah you too" Sian responded confused. You could have cut the tension with a knife Rita thought, but there was nothing they could really do but let it play out. They all sat down to eat, Kevin as usually oblivious to the drama going on around him was having a great time. "Why couldn't Michelle make it? Kevin asked "Oh she had to attend some business lunch with Carla today or something she said" Rita replied. "So I hear you all had a great time last night" Emma said. Sophie, Rosie and Sian just kept their eyes on their dinner and mumbled a yes. "I hear you pulled as well last night Sian" Emma glared straight at Sian as she spoke. Sian almost choked on her dinner as did Rosie; Sophie kicked Emma under the table and gave her a warning look. "I also heard that the person you pulled already has a girlfriend, that's not very nice is it Sian?" Emma continued to glare straight at Sian "I mean to deliberately try it on with someone that you know is in a committed relationship, stinks a bit of desperation if you ask me" Emma spoke nastily. "Emma" Sophie spoke with a warning tone; Sian continued to look at her dinner.

"Although Sophie did tell me that you were never very good at taking the hint, let me think what Sophie's exact words to describe you were stuck in the past, needy, inexperienced but most of all scared. Yeah I think that covered everything" Emma was smiling as every word hit Sian like a ton of bricks. Sian looked up at Sophie wishing, needing her to tell Emma she was wrong, but she did nothing. "Emma there is two words you need to learn, and they are SHUT UP! How dare you insult my family like that" Rosie shouted towards Emma. "Excuse me" was all Sian could manage as she jumped up from the table and ran for the door, she was gulping for air. Why didn't Sophie defend me, she really has chosen Emma, my Sophie would never had behaved like that. Sian could still hear Rosie shouting at Emma from outside as she started to run, she had no idea where she running to, but she had to get away from Coronation Street, and away from Sophie.

Late Sunday night after the dinner from hell…

"I don't understand you Sophie, I mean you say I am stupid, how about looking in the mirror!" Rosie was shouting as her sister. She couldn't remember feeling this angry for a long time; I mean who Emma thinks she was insulting Sian like that, and then Emma turning on Rosie as well! Call me a tramp will she? Rosie was still fuming, the real icing on the cake was the fact that Sophie just sat there and let Emma say what she wanted. "Rosie what do you want from me, I am stuck between my girlfriend and my family, I can't win here!" Sophie muttered back. "Yes of course Sophie, it must have been so hard for you to sit and do nothing, Stepford was insulting Sian who no matter what is going on between you now has always been a friend to you, then she turned on me your own sister, and you let her!" Rosie was pacing in the flat.

"EMMA her name is E M M A, EMMA! You have never liked her, never gave her a chance and I am sorry but I agree with a lot of what she said" Rosie slammed her wine down on the table. "What? Sophie I don't know what has happened to you, you used to be so brave, you would stand up to anyone that insulted our family, and the fights that you used to get into over Sian, I used to wish I could have even a quarter of the courage you had…..your just not the person that I thought you were, this spiteful shadow hiding behind Emma is not my sister, I just hope that the Sophie that I love comes back soon because this version…..well I can barely stand to look at you" Rosie walked out slamming the door behind her. Once Sophie was sure she had gone out she blinked and a few tears fell, the few tears soon turned into rivers down her face as she lay sobbing on the sofa.

Rosie was right, Sophie didn't like looking in the mirror at the moment, and she couldn't look herself in the eye. What has happened to me she wondered, she knew she was hurting but was also full of shame about how she was behaving, first Katy this morning, then her Dad and Rita, Rosie…..and of course Sian. Her heart felt heavy, it was like it was saturated in guilt, and that wasn't going to go away until she fixed all the wrongs. Why did I tell Emma about Sian kissing me, because I am a wimp I knew Emma would chase Sian away, I knew I couldn't do it. And the things she said, Emma knew the exact words that would hurt Sian the most. Sophie looked in the mirror "Webster you are a fuck up! What the hell are you doing?" all Sophie knew was that she had to go and speak to the one person that had always known what to say to make her feel better, even though at the moment she didn't deserve it.

Sian could hear the buzzer going; it was 4am on a Monday morning, who the hell it could be. "I'll get it Rita" Sian whispered to Rita when she saw her in the doorway. "Hello?" Sian asked, "It's me" came the barely audible whisper. "If you are coming round for round 14 or whatever it is we are on now I am not interested" the blonde replied. "I'm sorry, I just really need to see you….please" Sophie was begging into the intercom. She heard the buzz of the door allowing her to open it, okay now Sophie just remember what you were going to say and everything will be fine. "Hey" was all Sophie could manage when she saw Sian standing in the living room in her pyjamas, she looked gorgeous, they were baggy tartan bottoms but on top she was only wearing a vest top, and no bra! Sophie took a deep breath to try to calm herself. "So what is so important you had to come and see me at 4am in the morning, are you and Emma getting married or something?" Sian spoke with sarcasm dripping off her words. Sophie flinched "No, I erm…I want to….erm….what I really want to say is….erm" she was tripping over her words; just spit it out Sophie she thought to herself.

"Well, I am not going to stand here all night waiting for you to speak Sophie, you have got 2 minutes and then I want you out!" Sian was surprised at own strength, but Sophie had hurt her too much recently. After she ran out of the dinner yesterday she had gone to see Michelle and Carla, and had a really good talk. Sian was finally accepting that maybe Sophie wasn't her future and that she had to try and move on. "I'm sorry, I'm really nervous" Sophie admitted. "Nervous? What on earth for?" Sian was thrown by that comment. "I am nervous for what I am about to say to you, I know we are hanging on by a shoe string and I don't want to make things any worse" she confessed. Sian couldn't help but notice that Sophie had used WE in her last sentence, she could feel her heart start to beat. "I am so sorry for Emma yesterday, she shouldn't have said what she did, I am sorry for telling Emma we kissed, I am sorry for hiding behind Emma and letting her say those hurtful things, I am sorry for this pathetic person I have become, I am sorry that I keep hurting you, I am sorry for what I said last night, I am sorry for running away from you, but most of all I am sorry that I ever let you go" Sophie had whispered the last part almost to herself she was so quiet.

"What did you just say?" Sian asked as she walked closer to Sophie, her eyes were now locked onto Sophie's. "I said I was sorry" Sophie mumbled. "No what you said about letting me go" Sian held her breath as she waited for the answer. The blonde's eyes bore into the brunettes desperately searching for an answer. Sophie etched forward maintaining eye contact. "I am sorry for ever letting you go" she exhaled as she spoke, not realizing she had been holding her breath. Sian used her hands to softly wipe away the tears coming down Sophie's cheeks. "I am sorry" Sophie said again as she started crying harder she felt like her legs were going to give way, Sian caught her before she could fall. "Ssshhh" Sian was comforting her, holding Sophie in her arms just felt so right, she was gently rubbing her back and placing kisses on her forehead. Sophie pulled back slightly from the hug, she was sure Sian was going to kiss her, their mouths were mere millimetres away from each other. "I am not going to kiss you" it was like she was reading my mind; Sophie blinked and gazed back into Sian's eyes. "I can't be the one that keeps kissing you, you have to kiss me" Sian murmured.

Sian worried she had miss read Sophie's signals, Sophie was still in her arms but she had broken eye contact, and seemed to shift uncomfortably. Sian bit her lip not knowing what else to say, trying to search Sophie's face for some idea as to what she was thinking. Sian didn't have to wait too long…..

Small hours of Monday morning…

Sophie's lips collided so hard with Sian's she stumbled backwards. Sian reacted immediately granting Sophie's tongue access as the kiss deepened, her hands started to explore the brunettes gorgeous body, pulling her as close to her as she could. Sophie couldn't get enough of Sian as she gently manoeuvred Sian towards her bedroom continuing the kiss; Sophie had removed her coat as they made their way across the living room. She could feel Sian's hands moving over her body, making every part of her tingle with each touch. She needed more of Sian, her hands moved to the bottom of Sian's vest and pulled it over her head exposing her beautiful breasts, Sian gasped as she felt Sophie's hands on her chest. Sian couldn't believe this was happening, she sucked on Sophie's bottom lip like she used to, it made Sophie moan into their kiss. Sian started unbuttoning Sophie's blouse never breaking the kiss, she threw the blouse on the floor, next making short work of her bra. As their bare skin touched each other it made them both gasp, Sophie was struggling to keep her breathing steady as she dared to take a look at the topless beauty in front of her.

Sophie gently pushed Sian back onto the bed; she straddled Sian and continued kissing her, gently biting the blonde's neck sending waves of pleasure through her body. Sian had never wanted anyone more than she did right now, she wanted to show Sophie she had never stopped loving her, show her no one could make love to her they way she could. Sian flipped Sophie onto her back and started to nibble at her neck, gently biting her ear lope, she licked all the way from her neck, stopping to tease each nipple, and continued down her toned stomach, all while Sophie was writhing underneath her. God I love this girl Sophie smiled to herself, the way she touches me…..oh god Sophie couldn't control herself as Sian slowly undid each button on her jeans. Sian suddenly stopped what she was doing, she wasn't this girl, and she wasn't going to be someone's bit on the side.

"I'm sorry Soph, I can't" Sian whispered, "I can't make love to you when I know your still with Emma, I can't" as the tears started falling down her cheeks. Sophie sat up wondering what the hell had happened in the last couple of seconds, one minute Sian is all into it and the next she is in tears, had she said Emma's name and not realized it? "Ssshhh baby, I hate seeing you cry" Sophie pulled Sian back down next to her on the bed and held her in her arms. "I'm breaking up with Emma first thing, okay, I don't want to be that girl either" Sophie said, she didn't want to add cheat to the other horrible things she had become recently. "Do you mean that Soph, are you sure it's me you want?" Sian asked almost afraid to hear the answer, but knew she had to. "Its you, it's always been you Sian. I love you" Sophie responded as she softly kissed Sian on the lips. "I love you too, my love" Sian whispered into her ear. Hearing Sian call her my love was too much for Sophie as she let a tear drop down her cheek, thanking god or whoever for this second chance.

Rita had heard Sophie came into the flat in the small hours but left the girls to it. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but she knew they had to sort it out between them. Rita walked into the kitchen to make herself a tea; I'll just see if Sian would like one, Sian's door was slightly ajar; Rita quietly peeked round the door, inside she found Sian fast asleep in Sophie's arms in the bed. Rita smiled to herself and slowly closed the door. Now where is my mobile she thought, I'll just send a quick text to Michelle and Rosie, Rita put her glasses on and typed in her text thankful for Norris teaching her.

Sophie and Sian back together X

Rosie phone buzzed next to her, if that is Jason sending me another text trying to get me back…OMFG! Rosie leapt out of bed as she read the text and did a little dance to herself. Wow I must have really got through to her last night Rosie thought mentally patting herself on the back, maybe I should become a therapist or something. Wow who knew old people could text she wondered whilst sending another text back

OMFG that is great news Rita, how do you know?

Rita's phone started making a squawking sound, she ran over to answer it hoping Sophie and Sian hadn't heard it. OMFG? "What on earth does that mean, could be anything from Rosie" Rita spoke to herself. "First sign of madness talking to yourself you know Rita" Sian said with a grin. "Sorry pet I didn't mean to wake you, I don't know how to turn that squawking sound off on my phone." Rita apologized. Sian's phone started to buzz in her hand it was a text from Rosie

OMFG best news in ages, when can I start planning the wedding ;)

Sian was feeling confused, but one look at Rita's guilty face gave it away "Rita! I can't believe you told Rosie!" Sian was shocked "I'm sorry but I was just so pleased when I saw Sophie stayed last night, and now your back together" she ran over to give the blonde a big hug. "Ha ha okay your forgiven, but don't tell anyone else okay. Sophie hasn't broken up with Emma yet" Sian said sternly. "Oh okay, well tell me everything that happened to bring my favourite couple back together" Rita clapped her hands together in glee as she started to make the tea. "God you lot are noisy in the morning, I thought Rosie was bad enough" Sophie smiled as she came into the kitchen. "Sorry baby, Rita was very excited to hear we are back together that's all" Sian slipped her arms around Sophie as she spoke. "She's not the only one" Sophie winked. "I have some things I need to take of and I don't want to put it off so I am going to get going" Sian followed Sophie to the front door, they both leaned in for a hug and sweet kiss on the lips "I'll see you later my love" Sian smiled as Sophie walked off. "Sian come on details please!" Rita shouted from upstairs.

As soon as Sophie walked in the door Rosie pounced on her with a massive hug spinning Sophie round the room. "Right details please, and I mean every last detail" Rosie grinned. "Rosie as much as I would love to stay and chat I really do have to see Emma, it's only fair, I need to do the right thing here" Rosie pulled Sophie in for another hug "Now this is the sister I know and love" she kissed Sophie on the cheek and ran off shouting good luck over her shoulder. Now alone Sophie leapt up in the air punching her fists and doing the moonwalk across the living room "Nice one and welcome back Webster" she said as she winked at herself in the mirror smiling. "Welcome back Webster! Ha ha never comment on my behaviour again Sophie!" Rosie had seen the whole thing and was cracking up with laughter. Sophie could feel herself going bright red "Please never tell anyone you saw that Rose" she pleaded. Rosie just nodded, as Sophie brushed past her into the bathroom.

An hour later Sophie found herself outside Emma's flat, she had been running over in her mind what she was going to say and thought she would just be honest; there was no point in lying. "Hey gorgeous" Emma said and leaned in for a kiss. "Hey" Sophie flatly replied. "Look Emma, we need to talk" she went straight for it. "Look babes if it was about yesterday I know I went a bit over the top with Rosie and I will apologize next time I see her, but Sian well the bitch needed to be told to back off" Sophie flinched as Emma spoke. "Emma there is no easy way to say this so I am just going to come out with it" be brave here Sophie she was saying to herself "What is it?" Emma looked concerned. "I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore" there I said it Sophie thought. "I don't want to hurt you, but….Emma what is it?" Emma just slowly sat down and wasn't moving.

"I have had some bad days before Sophie, but today has just jumped up to the top of the list." Emma said looking Sophie in the eye for the first time since she had spoken. "I knew something was up I could tell by your face. Has Sian tried to kiss you again or upset you? I don't think I take much more of this" the tears had started falling from her eyes. "Well erm yes I guess, but…." Sophie felt awful for hurting Emma. "Today went fine by the way thanks for asking" Emma said in a bitter tone. Sophie felt confused, today what had happened today. "Great nice to see you have forgotten everything about me already" Emma cried. "The lump, the lump in my breast Sophie the one you insisted I get checked after everything that happened with your Mum" Sophie could feel the color draining from her face, how could she have forgotten already. "Well the doctors are pretty sure it is benign but they want to do a biopsy to be sure, I am going in tomorrow for the tests." Sophie walked towards Emma and kneeled in front of her.

"Emma I am so sorry, I will go with you tomorrow, if you want me to?" she looked up to Emma's face. "I would really like that Sophie, I am sure I will be fine, but I just really need my girlfriend with me" she smiled hopefully. How am I supposed to dump her with all this going on, I remember how scared Mum had been, how she said she couldn't have survived as long as she did without my love and support. Sophie pulled Emma into a hug "I am going to here for you no matter what you need, okay" Sophie whispered into her ear. "I don't want anyone else knowing about this Sophie, especially not your family, there is no need for anyone to know until I get the results back, will you stay with me tonight?" Emma's eyes looked so sad searching Sophie's for a glimmer of love towards her. "Of course, I just need to sort something and then I will be straight back" Sophie settled Emma in bed and then headed out the door.

Come on Sian pick up, pick up she was muttering to herself as she walked back towards her flat. "Hey…can I come over?...will be with you in 5 mins…..bye" Sophie had no idea how she was going to tell Sian she couldn't be with her, she had promised Emma she wouldn't tell anyone what was going on and she didn't want to betray her trust. But could she really jeopardize any chance she had with Sian to keep Emma's secret. She had to, after watching what her Mum went through and how Emma had helped her through that she knew she couldn't just abandon her. "Hey beautiful" Sian sang as she threw herself into Sophie's arms, she imprisoned Sophie's lips with her own before she even had the chance to reply. Sophie deepened the kiss pulling Sian close into her body running her hands through her hair, Sian was running her hands down Sophie back when Sophie suddenly pulled away and started to cry. "Baby what is it? Ssshhh, tell me what's wrong" Sian clear blue eyes gazed into Sophie's trying to read what was going on in her mind.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this" Sophie mumbled dropping her gaze to the ground. "What?" Sian recoiled like she had been stung. "I'm sorry, but we can't be together, I am going to stay with Emma" Sophie still wouldn't make eye contact with Sian. "I don't understand last night you told me you loved me, how you were sorry you ever let me go and now you're telling me that your staying with her" Sian couldn't bring herself to say Emma's name. "I'm sorry" Sophie said again. "Yeah you already said that Soph" Sian spat back. "I'm so sorry, but I have…I have to stay with Emma" Sophie desperately wanted to tell Sian the truth but she knew Emma deserved better than that. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, just be honest you are choosing to stay with her!" Sian shouted. Sophie stayed routed to the spot. "Why, what has she got that I don't, I LOVE you Sophie, I know I can make happy, just give me the chance" Sian begged. Sophie closed her eyes; this was so hard, she wanted nothing more than to take Sian in her arms and tell her she loved her too, and how she wanted to be with her.

"Sian, please…I just" Sian sunk onto the floor in tears; Sophie kneeled down beside her and tried to take Sian in her arms. "Don't! You don't get to break my heart and then comfort me as well" she cried. Sophie got up and went to walk away, taking one last look at the love of her life in tears, tears she had caused. As Sophie ran down the stairs she called Rosie "Rosie…can you go over to Sian's please….look it doesn't matter…just please go over….she is going to need someone….thanks" Sophie walked as fast as she could until she reached the alley tucked at the back of the houses, she let he tears fall as she slid down the wall sobbing trying to reassure herself she did the right thing, but if that was the case why could she feel her heart breaking…

A couple of days after Sophie left Sian again

"Thursday 14th October? …..Rosie that is tonight…forget it….no I am not going…..fine, fine see you in an hour". Sian hung up the phone from Rosie. God why have I agreed to go speed dating she wondered, oh yes because the love of my life has left me yet again, and if I am not careful I am going to wake up aged 40 on my own wondering what I did with my life, Michelle's words of warning swan around in her head. What do you even wear speed dating she wondered to herself. Michelle and Rosie had both been amazing the last couple of days, even more so Rosie considering Sophie was her sister, they played good cop bad cop to perfection with each other, but they had both been adamant that Sian was going speed dating tonight. As Sian walked out to meet Rosie at the Reminisce Bar at the end of Coronation Street she had flashbacks to the awful tram crash that happened years before. The bar had been rebuilt and called Reminisce as a tribute to those who lost their lives; it was a place you could go to and talk and about the good old days.

"I got you vodka and cranberry juice, thought it might help with the nerves" Rosie smiled as Sian sat down. "Now I know we discussed this briefly before but as we are going speed dating, it is something you are going to have to think about." Sian knew where this conversation was going and she had been trying to work out an answer in her own mind. "Well to be honest I don't know" Rosie scrunched her face up "Sian look either you are heterosexual, homosexual or bisexual you must come under one of the three" Sian could feel her heart heavy in her chest "I don't see what is wrong with being Sophie-sexual" she whispered tears threatening in her eyes. Rosie placed her hand over Sian's "Babe I know your not going to want to hear this, but Sophie has made her choice, she doesn't want you, and you have to try, no need to move on" Sian simply nodded. "I took the decision out of your hands so we are going to a bisexual speed dating night or a BSD night as they are now called, check me out all down with kids" Sian couldn't help but smile.

Sophie was sat in Cheney and Katy's living room enjoying a few beers with Chesney. Sophie had brought over some beers and some apple pie but had written humble on the box to try and apologize for her behavior last weekend. Thankfully Chesney isn't one to hold a grudge so they had both cracked open the beers. "So has Katy abandoned you for the night Ches?" Sophie asked. "Yeah, she has gone out to support a friend" "Support a friend? Sound ominous, what's going on?" Sophie wondered. "Look Sophie she has gone out with Rosie and Sian, they have gone speed dating in town" Chesney didn't want to lie to Sophie and also hopped it might shock some sense into his friend. "Oh, I haven't see Rosie for couple of days but I would have thought she would have had enough men to play with, without having to go speed dating" it was a lame joke and Sophie knew it. "No it is Sian that is speed dating they have just gone to support her" Chesney went red as he spoke. "I figured that out myself Ches, I was just trying to make a joke of it. Huh 3 days after we break up and she is already dating someone else, she moves on quickly I will give her that" Sophie snorted.

"Correct me if I am wrong here Sophie, but didn't you end things with Sian to stay with YOUR girlfriend, I don't really think you should be commenting on anything Sian does, do you!" Chesney knew he was being hard but Sophie had to know she was being out of order, he still couldn't figure out why Sophie had stuck with Emma. Sophie let out a sigh "Your right Cheney I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt Sian, it killed me seeing her in so much pain knowing I was the one causing it, all I wanted to do was hold her and tell her I love her and everything was going to okay" Sophie let single tear roll down her cheek. "You love her?" Chesney asked. "Huh?" Sophie was confused. "You just said you wanted to tell Sian you love her, not loved but LOVE her" Chesney was trying to help Sophie work through her muddled brain. "Of course I love Sian, I will never stop, but I just can't be with her" Sophie mumbled.

"Why not, why did you go back to Emma if you're in love with Sian?" Chesney was pushing for an answer. "Because I had to" Sophie wasn't sure she was ready for this fight again, she had already had to explain herself to Rosie and didn't want to have to go through it all again now. "Bull! What is the real reason" Chesney pushed again. "I already told you, because I had to, now can you just leave it" Sophie was pleading with her eyes. "Because you had to, what kind of answer is that? I love you Sophie I really do but you have just broken the heart of someone else I love and 'because I had to' is not a good enough reason! Not once have you said it is because you love Emma, now tell me what the hell is going on!" Chesney hadn't realized the anger he was holding in until now. "She's sick" Sophie whispered "Sick, what do you mean sick?" the tears were falling thick and fast for Sophie now "Emma…she found a lump….in her breast" "Oh my god Sophie" Cheney pulled Sophie into a hug. "I couldn't…I couldn't leave her, not now, not when she was so good when Mum was ill" Sophie sobbed into Chesney's shoulder.

"Sophie I am so sorry, how is she?" Chesney could barely contain the shock in his voice, Sophie had only buried her Mum 6 months ago from breast cancer and now her girlfriend had it as well. "She had the biopsy done yesterday so now we are just waiting on the results". They both sat on the sofa in each others arms until Sophie calmed down. "Sophie why didn't you just tell Sian what has happened I am sure she would understand" he reasoned. "I can't, I promised Emma, and after the ways I have been treating her recently I felt it was a small request, Chesney you can't tell anyone, not even Katy, promise!" Sophie looked scarred. "Of course I won't not if you don't want me to, but why would Emma want you to stay with her when she knows you are in love with someone else?" "She needs me Ches and I won't abandon her, not when she needs me. Do you think I am a bad person?" Chesney's heart went out to Sophie. "No of course I don't but I just wish….." "I know" Sophie finished.

Rosie sauntered into the Rovers, it was Friday night and the pub was pretty packed. She could see Sophie in a booth with Stepford whispering to each other. Sophie got up and came over to Rosie at the bar "Hey" Sophie said, the sisters hadn't spoken since Monday after Rosie got back from seeing Sian. "Hey" Rosie replied. "Rosie you're my sister you're going to have to talk to me at some point, we do live together after all" Sophie smiled trying to make the situation lighter. "I know that Sophie, just give me some time okay" Rosie spoke softly, she hated fighting with Sophie, but at the moment she just couldn't understand her sister. "How is Sian?" Rosie let out a sigh. "Sophie you don't get to ask that question anymore." Sophie was taken aback by Rosie's hard tone. "I know I don't deserve to know, but I just want to know she is okay" Rosie looked at her little sister "She is fine Sophie, in fact she doing a lot better since she got out of the SSS triangle of hell that is you, Sian and Stepford." Sophie shook her head "I just wanted to see how she was doing I am sorry for caring". Rosie knew what she was about to say wasn't required but decided to say it anyway.

"Well since you so concerned Sophie, Sian had a great time at speed dating, she was the hit of the night, won a bottle of champagne for having the most people interested in her." Sophie shifted uncomfortably at the bar "In fact Sian has a date tomorrow night with someone she met, they are gorgeous, funny, and see really genuine with their feelings towards her" Rosie's words burned into Sophie. "Well I am happy for her, Sian deserves to be happy, and anyway I must get back to Emma." Rosie grabbed Sophie's arm as she was beginning to walk away. "Your going to loose her Sophie, your going to loose her, please make sure you are certain that it is Emma you want" Rosie's eyes bore into Sophie's trying to read them, Sophie blinked "I am certain" before walking back to Emma.

Katy, Chesney and Sian were sharing a bottle of wine in Reminisce, Chesney had been unable to look Sian in the eye all night and this hadn't gone unnoticed by Katy. "What is up with you Ches, you can barely look at Sian?" Katy quizzed the second Sian left the table to go to the bar. "Its nothing really I am fine, I just don't like Sian talking about going on a date with someone else that's all" Katy wasn't convinced. "I know Sophie came round last night, did she tell you something about Sian, if you know anything that might get them back together you have to tell Sian" Katy warned. "Honestly its nothing, I just had to listen to Sophie talk about why she was sticking with Emma, I just feel a bit piggy in the middle that's all" Katy looked at her boyfriend, he really was the sweetest, getting upset because two of his friend were no longer together, she leaned in to give him a kiss. "Oi single person over here" Sian laughed as she came back to the table. "Well not for much longer hopefully, are you excited about tomorrow night?" Katy asked.

"Excited about tomorrow night? Not quite the words I would go with, more terrified actually" she admitted. But terrified in a good way, Olivia who she had her date with tomorrow mystified her. Olivia was a couple of years older, very confident, and stunning, she was from London and worked for HSBC on the trading floor, she had been transferred up to Manchester a couple of weeks ago to help set up a new team. Sian was smiling to herself just at the thought of Olivia and her delicious dark hair and almost black eyes. Her parents were originally from Mexico so she was full of Latino attitude; she was easily one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen, well apart from Sophie no one could compare to her. "Hello earth to Sian" Katy laughed at her friend. "Ops sorry guys, I am petrified I am going to make a fool of myself tomorrow, I mean Olivia is completely out of my league, she just seems so worldly compared to me" Katy took Sian's hand. "Sian any girl would be lucky to have you, now just make sure you relax and enjoy yourself, okay!" Chesney was not happy about his turn of events at all!

Saturday night **  
**  
Sian couldn't remember being so nervous, okay that was a lie she was nervous whenever she had been near Sophie the last month, but this was a good nervous right? Olivia had called Sian that afternoon and organized for them to go bowling and grab a bite to eat, something simple and causal as first dates tend to suck generally. Sian had already felt better; she had opted for some skinny jeans and her favourite checked blouse. "Rita I am so nervous, I can't remember the last time I went on a date" Sian had been pacing in and out of the living room all afternoon. "Sian love you will be fine, just relax and be yourself, although it is very chivalrous of her to pick you up" Rita winked, and was also excited to meet this Olivia girl herself. The buzzer went signalling that Olivia had arrived. "Oh god she is here, how do I look, what should I do, is my hair okay?" Sian was firing off questions twenty to the dozen. "Sian calm down and I will begin with answering the door!" Rita smiled.

Sian could hear Olivia and Rita chatting in the living room as she did one last squirt of perfume, CK One her favourite. "Hey you" Olivia smiled as she noticed Sian come out of her room. "Hey" Sian blushed as she caught her eye. "So Rita was just telling me to make sure I get you home by 10pm or she will call the police" Olivia winked at Rita. Sian's eyes ballooned in embarrassment and for the second time tonight blushing. "She is just playing with you love, now make sure you two have a lovely time". As the girls left for their date Rita couldn't help but feel hopeful, in the short time she had spent with Olivia she really liked her and thought she could be good for Sian. As Olivia stepped outside she turned and gave Sian her best smile, there is something special about this one she thought. "You look great tonight Sian, I am also relieved that your wearing a checked shirt as I wasn't a hundred perfect sure if you were gay or not" Sian felt herself stiffen "Oh erm" she was seriously puzzled. "You know a checked shirt it's like a lesbian calling card so we can pick each other out in a group" Sian was now horrified in her choice of wardrobe. "Oh erm" Olivia very slowly leaned in close to Sian and kissed her ever so softly on the lips "Sorry I couldn't help myself, its just you looked so adorable with your face all scrunched up and scarred, and I am only joking about the checked shirt."

Sian could feel herself blushing again, what is it with this girl she smiled. Olivia offered Sian her hand as they walked towards Street Cars to get a taxi. "I hope you didn't mind me picking you up tonight, I guess I am a bit old fashioned" Sian squeezed Olivia's hand "Not at all I like chivalry, its refreshing nowadays". The girls ordered their taxi and decided to wait the five minutes for one outside. "So how good are you at bowling then?" Sian asked "Hmmm on a scale of one to ten, I'm gonna go with a two, it's not my game, but for some strange reason I really enjoy it" Sian smiled. "So you are gluten for punishment then?" "Yes I guess you could say that, I mean I did go speed dating, and some of the weirdoes you come across there" Sian was feeling more relaxed already "I know tell me about it, I mean I even had one turn up on my doorstep" Olivia's face broke out in a big grin. "Well my dear if I was you I would run for the hills as that one sounds like a nutter" Olivia gently bumped into Sian and they both burst out laughing.

If Olivia thought she was bad at bowling she had obviously never seen Sian play, they had both killed themselves laughing at how bad they were, only made worse by the serious pro bowlers next to them. Sian really was having a great time and looking forward to having some food so she could get to know Olivia better. They walked round the corner to an American dinner that did great cheeseburgers, it was also the kind of place you could just relax and enjoy your dinner without being rushed out for the next set of customers. Olivia loved how tonight was going there was just the right mix of flirting and fun, but when she looked in Sian's eyes she could se them tinged with sadness, she could tell she was hiding something. "So I am guessing your still getting over your ex?" Olivia asked gently, Sian wondered had she somehow spoken to Katy or Rosie at the speed dating, but she was sure they hadn't crossed paths. "Am I that obvious? I'm sorry Olivia if you want to cut tonight short I understand" she managed to splutter out. "Hey I didn't mean to get you all flustered. Look we are on a first date here and I know that it's a cardinal sin to talk about an ex. But I am a realist and everyone has an ex, so tell me about her" Sian could feel Olivia's hand gently squeezing hers on the table.

Sian took a deep breath and told Olivia everything from start to finish about her and Sophie, the whole time Olivia held her hand and just listened. "I bet you're sorry you asked now" the blonde sadly smiled. "No not at all, I just like to know who my competition is. But seriously Sian I do really like you, I just feel really good in your company and I would like to see you again. But if you don't want to I totally understand as I know you have some stuff to sort through" Sian looked into the chocolate brown pools that are Olivia's eyes; they were so warm and welcoming. "I would love for us to go out again; I know what you mean about feeling good in someone's company" Sian rubbed her thumb over the top of Olivia's hand. "Well Sian Powers you have made my week, I don't suppose you fancy coming to see a film about owls with me tomorrow, yes I know it's a kids film but I don't really know anyone else here and even I draw the line at going to the cinema on my own" Sian laughed "Yes I would love to". "Great, so how about we just take this slowly and start out as friends, as I don't want to get in the way of Siophie" Olivia grinned. Sian couldn't believe how amazing Olivia was being, she really was a wonderful person, Sian just hoped that maybe they could be kissing friends.

Emma had got the all clear back from the hospital it was a benign lump and they would remove it in the next couple of weeks. Even though it was great news neither of then wanted to go out drinking they just wanted some comfort food. Emma had remembered an American dinner just near the bowling alley in town, and swore the cheeseburgers were amazing. Sophie heard her laugh within minutes of them being seated, of all the places Sian had to be on her date it had to be here, is this my punishment Sophie wondered to herself. She asked Emma to order her a cheeseburger and excused herself to the toilet, Sophie was careful to maneuver herself so that Sian didn't see her. But god did she see her, Sophie could see Sian holding the mystery woman's hand over the table, she felt like she was going to vomit, someone had stolen all the air out of the room and Sophie could no longer breath. Rosie had warned her but Sophie naively thought it was just Rosie stirring, no one was supposed to hold Sian's hand but her, only she could make Sian smile, seeing Sian with someone else killed her, she could actually feel her heart breaking. Emma had realized that Sophie was gone for a long time, worried she went to find her, she also clocked eyes on Sian with her date, and there was Sophie looking the exact same way she did when Sally died.

"Sophie there you are babe, look I am not that hungry how about we just get some champagne and head back to mine, just to two of us" Sophie didn't respond she just stood starring. "Babe come on, lets go" It was like Sophie had cotton wool in her ears, she knew someone was talking to her but she couldn't hear them, in the room was just Sophie and Sian, she couldn't tear her eyes of them. "Sophie!" Emma shouted whilst clicking her fingers in front of Sophie. "What? Sorry Emma, yeah fries with mine are great" I hope she hasn't seen Sian, Sophie worried trying to bring herself back to the real world. "I said lets just get some champagne and go back to mine babe" Emma repeated. "Fab, perfect, sounds great" Sophie replied. What the fuck have I done, I can't function without her, I can't not have her in my life, I need Sian in my life, I need her with ever fibre of my being. Sophie knew she had to end it with Emma now, but how?

Olivia insisted on getting the taxi to drop Sian off first and walked her to the front door of the flat; Sian couldn't believe how long they had talked for in the dinner. "So I will see you tomorrow for some owl action" Olivia joked. "Yeah I don't know how I will be able to sleep I am so excited." "Sarcasm really is the lowest form of whit Miss Powers, but I will let you off just this once, goodnight." Olivia looked into Sian's dazzling blue eyes "I do believe you are smizing at me Miss Romero" Olivia laughed at the Tyra Banks reference, she slowly leaned in and kissed Sian delicately on the cheek "I only smize at you beautiful" she murmured into the blondes ear. Sian suddenly felt very brave and moved herself so their lips were millimetres apart; she closed the tiny space between them and gently pressed her lips against Olivia's. Sian slowly pulled away and waved she crept through the front door careful not to wake Rita. Once Sian was safely inside Olivia did a little tap dance before jumping back into the taxi.


End file.
